Where it should be
by quickbunny01
Summary: Sequel to "Where you least expect it" The thrilling story of Jasper and Bella continues. What new surprises await them one year after they find each other? AU, AH, OOC BxJAZZ
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Welcome back angels! I hope you guys enjoyed "Where you least expect it". Please review and let me know what you think!! I'm glad you've come back for the second part of the story:) Remember read and review. Here you go the first thrilling chapter**_...

**Disclaimer:**** Belongs to Stephenie**

"_**Where it should be"**_

_Sequel to _

"_**Where you least expect it"**_

ONE YEAR LATER

I twirled the diamond on my left ring finger as I contemplated what his reaction would be. I'm sure he'll be as happy as I am but I'm still afraid to tell him. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I wasn't alone until I felt him sit next to me and start rubbing my back.

"What's wrong Angel?" Jazz asked softly "You've been acting strange for a few days. Did something happen at work?"

"No Jazz I just have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll take it." I admitted staring at my hands.

"You know you can tell me anything. Please tell me I don't like to see you so upset." he pleaded. I took a deep breath and decided to just get it over with.

"Jasper…I'm…I'm pregnant." I finally choked out. He stopped breathing for a minute, I was starting to get worried. Then he picked me up and spun me in a circle laughing happily and kissing my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I chuckled

"Yeah the doctor is pretty positive. So this is a good thing right?" I questioned cautiously.

"Are you kidding? Of course it's a good thing. You know I love Conner but to get to watch your belly grow with our child, then to be there for everything as they grow up…nothing could make me happier Bella. Wait how do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm ecstatic, I was just worried you wouldn't be." I admitted.

"I can't wait." He whispered against my lips before he kissed me then he laid me on the couch and kissed my stomach.

"I guess this means we'll have to move the wedding date up. I hope Ali hasn't sent out the invitations yet. I don't care if she has to redo everything I am not getting married while I'm fat!" I pouted.

"Calm down we'll call and have everyone meet us at Mom and Dad's and we can tell everyone at once. They're already expecting us for dinner tonight, we'll just invite everyone else. Then if Alice gives you any trouble you can unleash your crazy hormones on her."

"Oh ha ha Jazz. You just wait! Soon they'll be so many crazy hormones floating around here you won't know what to do." I told him smirking. He grimaced.

"Okay lets get this started, who all do we have to call?"

"Everyone." I sighed. He glared at me. "Okay you call Carlisle and Esme. I'll call Alice and have her call Edward at the hospital. We can invite Charlie when he drops off Conner after while. Oh, don't forget to make sure Rose and Em will home. And at some point we'll have to call Renee but I think I'll wait until tomorrow to do that." Before I was finished talking he was dialing his cell. "A little excited are we?" I questioned , raising an eyebrow. He leaned over and kissed me softly, barely pulling back he spoke against my lips.

"You have no idea Angel." Kissing me again and grinning like an idiot, before turning back to his phone. I sat there smiling, so happy that he's happy.

I waited until he got the okay from Esme before going into the kitchen, grabbing some juice from the fridge and dialing Alice's number. I had been meaning to call her anyways, she'd been kind of down lately. It turns out that when it actually came to moving to Seattle 3 months ago, neither James or Tanya wanted to uproot their lives to move with them. Edward hadn't acted that upset but Alice took it pretty hard. So instead of renting two separate apartments they went together and got a townhouse. Which is good because they've always been really close and I know Edward has helped Ali a lot. So taking all this into consideration I was prepared for 30 minutes of Alice crying into the phone. I was shocked however when she answered the phone sounding like her old self. She didn't even say hello, just immediately launched into wedding details.

"Alice, that's kinda what I'm calling about. Do you think you and Edward could come to Forks tonight?" I asked, when she finally paused to take a breath, bracing myself for the screaming I knew was going to come.

"What do you mean, **that's** what your calling about Bella? Did something happen? If something happened you have to tell me!" She screeched.

"Alice. ALICE!!" I had to scream for her to hear me over her mumbling something about paying a fortune to reserve the horses. "Just come to dinner tonight and Jazz and I will explain everything. And WHY did you reserve horses? We told you we wanted a small, simple wedding. You promised you could keep yourself in check." It was very quiet when I finished talking. Jasper had heard me scream and was now standing in the doorway looking at me worriedly.

"Fine, Bella, we'll be there but you better have a good explanation if your going to make me change everything. And I'll cancel the horses, I guess. Maybe that was a little over the top for you guys." She huffed.

"Thank you, we'll see you guys at 6. Bye." I hung up the phone rubbing my forehead. Jasper came up behind me and rubbed my back. "I knew I should have paid better attention to Alice's wedding ramblings but honestly how many times can you hear about toile and place settings? And **horses**?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Sweetie, this is Alice. It wouldn't have mattered if you paid attention or not she would have went with what she thought was best." He was now pressed up against my back, breathing on my neck and I was having trouble remembering why I was so stressed. My brain had gone fuzzy and I'm pretty sure I forgot my own name when he started kissing my neck. His hands traveled down my arms and settled on my hips. Suddenly he spun me around so I was facing him and before I could blink he was kissing me. His hands tightened on my hips as he picked me up and put me on the counter, kicking the bar stool out of the way. He stepped in between my legs and pulled me to the edge so I was pressed up against him. Just as he started to pull my shirt up we heard the front door slam.

"Mom, we're back!" Conner called from the foyer. We both groaned but quickly fixed our clothes. Jasper set me back on the floor kissing me once more as we went in to the living room. Conner was sitting on the couch trying to show my Dad how to play his newest video game.

"Hey Dad." I said hugging him. "Did he behave today?" I knew it was pointless to ask. In my father's eyes Conner could do no wrong.

"Of course he did Bells." he said raising an eyebrow obviously noticing our ruffled appearances. "Maybe I should be asking if you behaved today. Should I call before bringing him home from now on?" Jasper and I both blushed and looked at the floor while Charlie laughed and shook his head.

"So, Dad, do you have plans for dinner tonight? We were hoping you would come to the Cullen's with us. I think Esme made your favorite pot roast." Charlie's face lit up.

"Sure, I'd love to come. You know me Bells, I've been eating pizza and microwave dinners since you moved out. What time?"

"Everyone will be there at 6." I told him. I watched his face cloud over when I said everyone. I sighed. "Honestly Dad when are you going to forgive Edward? I have, and he's one of my best friends. I wish you would get over it already. Besides Alice will be there too." Charlie was still holding a grudge against Edward over when we broke up. And no matter what I said to him he refused to even look at Edward, even if they were the only ones in the room. However, Charlie viewed Alice the same way he saw Conner. She could do no wrong and he told her and Rose on several occasions he thought of them as daughters.

"Fine! I'll try, okay? I need to head down to the station for a few hours, I'll see you at 6." He said, kissing the top of my head on his way out the door.

**AN: There you have it guys we're off into the the next chapter of Bella and Jasper's lives. I hope your all interested enough to come back tomorrow. Until then. Much love quickbunny01**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello angels. Just a few acknowledgments iwantedwardtobemine thank you so much I always look forward to your reviews, EdwardsBella4eternity, Lead69 and dazzled620 thank you so much for your support I love you all! These are the only people who have reviewed the first chapter so far I would love to know what the rest think! I think you'll be surprised today!! Here you the next thrilling chapter...**_

**Disclaimer:**** It all belongs to Stephenie**

_**Chapter 2**_

Dinner went by quickly with Alice glaring at me and Jasper the entire time. I was actually getting kind of scared of her; wondering if she was going to launch herself across the table, tie me to the chair and torture me until I told her what was going on. I also noticed that when she wasn't glaring at me she was watching Edward out of the corner of her eye, which I found odd. Jasper had noticed too and looked at me quizzically. I just shrugged my shoulders letting him know I didn't know what was going on either. After dinner Alice insisted clean-up could wait and pushed everyone into the family room demanding to know what was going on. I nodded at Jazz as I sat down next to Conner and pulled him into my lap, we had decided earlier he would tell everyone and I would explain to Conner.

"Okay guys, we're going to move up the wedding…" was all he was able to get out before Alice started screaming and pulling at her hair.

"What do you mean move up the wedding? I've already got everything booked, flowers ordered, caterers lined up. We're supposed to go next week to pick out the cake. They need at least 2 months notice before they can have the cake ready!" Edward went over and calmed her down.

"Alice, I'm sure they have a good reason. We'll get everything straightened out. Calm down now it'll be alright." He said, putting his arm around her I'm assuming to keep her from sprinting across the room and strangling me.

"He's right Alice, we do have a good reason. Bella is…pregnant." Jasper said looking each of his family members in the eyes trying to judge their reactions. Conner up looked at me confused.

"What does that mean Mommy?" he asked

"It means Mommy is going to have a baby." I explained gently.

"You mean I'm gonna be a big brother?" He asked excitedly. I nodded

"How do you feel about that sweetie? We're going to need someone to help us take care of your new brother or sister." I asked. He smiled for a minute then his face clouded with worry as he looked at Jasper.

"Your still going to be my Daddy aren't you?" He asked with tears in his eyes. Jasper and I were shocked, Conner had never referred to Jasper as anything but Jazz. Jasper bent down so he was on the same level as Conner.

"Of course Conner, I'll always be here for you. Nothing can ever change that!" Jasper told him fiercely, pulling my… no our son into his arms and hugging him.

"Is it okay if I call you Daddy?" Conner whispered timidly. Jasper looked at me over Conner's shoulder asking with his eyes what he should say. I nodded, trying to keep the tears in my eyes from falling.

"You can call me whatever you're comfortable with Conner. I've always thought of you as my son and I would be very happy if you thought of me as your Dad." Jasper choked out, he was also fighting tears.

I looked around the room and everyone was watching our little family moment with the same tear clouded eyes, except for Emmett. He had a huge smile on his face and looked as if he could barely contain his excitement. In fact Rose was practically sitting on top of him to keep him still.

"Okay! Mommy when will my brother be here?" Conner asked, once again excited. Everyone laughed.

"Not for awhile Baby. And who says you'll have a brother? It might a girl!" I told him.

"Nah, it'll be a boy. I just know it. Daddy can I play playstation?" he asked looking pleased.

"Sure, I'll bet Uncle Em will play with you." Jasper replied, looking at Emmett who was nodding his head. Conner and Emmett moved to the floor in front of the TV.

I turned back to the rest of the family. Jasper, who was looking as if Christmas had come early while watching Conner, came back over to sit beside me wrapping me in his arms. "I love you." He whisper, burying his face in my hair and pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you too, Jazz." I replied, leaning into him.

"Congratulations! Bella, I'm so sorry I was yelling at you. It really won't be that hard to change everything for the wedding. How long do I have?" Alice asked happily, but still looking a little frazzled.

"Well I'm only 6 weeks and I want to get married before I really start to show. So you have until October 18th. That gives you 2 months." I told her bracing myself again. Jasper held me tighter and kissed my head.

"Two months… Okay." she said looking even more frantic but taking deep breaths and trying to remain calm. "Edward, come help me clean the kitchen." She said standing up and pulling Edward with her.

"Congrats guys!" Was all Edward could get out before Alice pulled him into the kitchen.

Charlie came over and hugged both of us, pulling Jasper to the side to talk.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked, looking worriedly at Esme and Rose.

"She'll be fine dear, she just needs to calm down. I'm so happy for both of you and I can't wait to be a grandmother!" Esme said, coming over and sitting beside me and putting her arm around me.

"You know Esme, Conner considers you and Carlisle his grandparents too." I said softly. She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"And we've always considered him our grandchild but we didn't want to overstep our bounds."

"Of course you haven't! Last week after he spent the night here he came home telling me how Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle had taken him to the park." I told her. At this she actually burst into tears and Carlisle, who had been by her side the whole time, gave me a hug. Then took her in his arms and moved back to the couch, looking a little misty himself. Rose came over and hugged me and Jasper telling us how happy she was before joining Conner and Emmett on the floor. Charlie said he had to get back to the station, telling everyone goodbye and hugging me once more before he left.

I got up to make sure Alice hadn't pulled all her hair out. Dragging Jasper with me we headed to the kitchen to help with the clean-up. When we opened the door we both gasped and tried to make sense of what we we're seeing.

Alice was on the counter with Edward between her legs, they looked much the way I imagine Jasper and I had before Conner got home earlier today. Hearing us gasp they pulled apart looking startled, Alice hopped down and pulled us into the room shutting the door.

"You can't tell anyone! We didn't want anyone to know yet." She pleaded, giving us her famous puppy face.

"Fine. But you both have a lot to explain." Jasper replied. They both looked relieved.

"Okay, but not here." Edward said.

"Neither of you have to work tomorrow, right?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Good! Then you can come stay with us tonight. And we promise not to say anything to anyone until your ready." I told them. They both agreed and without another word the four of us finished cleaning the kitchen then went back to the family room. We spent the next hour talking about the wedding and the baby before saying our goodbyes. Conner begged to spend the night with Em to which I quickly agreed. This way he wouldn't be able to overhear anything Edward and Alice told us. I paused at the door to give Alice a pointed look at which she nodded her head silently telling me that they would be there.

_**AN: Are you suprised? I know its been done before but I didn't want Edward and Alice to be lonly! Tomorrows chapter will be all about Edward and Alice and how their relationship came about. Much love quickbunny01**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Much thanks to iwantedwardtobemine, mixmixchocolate93, Lead69, EdwardsBella4eternityand dazzled620 you guys are my personal angels and I will refer to you as such from now on, I really look forward to your reviews everyday, you don't know how much I rely on your input. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy. Look forward to tomorrow's chapter the "good stuff" happens then! Oh, and at some point in this story there will be DRAMA! Here you go the next thrilling chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer"**__** It all belongs to Stephenie:(**_

**Chapter 3**

Jasper and I were quiet on the ride home. Neither of us knowing what to say.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked Jazz, finally breaking the silence as we got out of the car.

"Yeah. I mean, it doesn't make me jealous or anything. But its kinda weird, don't you think?" he questioned.

"I know what you mean. But if they make each other as happy as you make me I'm all for it. Everyone deserves this kind of happiness." I replied.

"All I want to do for the rest of my life is make you happy Angel. And I think I could make you a little happier right now, how long do you think we have before they get here?" He asked, giving me a burning look. I laughed.

"Not that long Casanova. You're going to have to wait. Will you straighten up the living room while I put clean sheets on the guest bed?" I asked, pushing him away. I knew if I let his lips get anywhere near my neck I would give in to whatever he wanted. With one more look that made me weak in the knees he walked away. I headed upstairs and changed into a tank top and cotton shorts grabbing some of our clothes to put in the guest room for Edward and Alice.

I was just putting the pillows back on the bed when I heard the door close downstairs. I finished quickly and made my way back to the living room. "Hey guys! I put some clothes in the guest room for you. You can change whenever you want." I told them.

They followed Jasper up the stairs since he was going to change too. I went to the kitchen and made a pitcher of lemonade, filling four glasses with ice I placed everything on a tray and carried it to the living room where everyone was waiting. Jasper jumped up and took the tray from me and put it on the coffee table, poured the drinks handing a glass to each of us then sat down in a chair, pulling me onto his lap. We looked expectantly at the couple sitting across from us.

"I guess you guys want to know what's going on, huh?" Edward asked nervously.

"Yeah kinda." I responded.

"Well, you guys know I had a really hard time when James and I broke up." Alice started. Jasper and I nodded. "After Edward and I got the townhouse and we were spending all our free time together on the couch watching TV since neither of us was ready to put ourselves back out there. We fell asleep one night while watching a movie, when we woke up the next morning Edward was laying on his back and I was stretched out on top of him. Of course we both jumped up and pretended nothing happened, but I guess we started seeing each other differently after that. I started to notice little things like how his hair looks after he gets out of the shower. And the way his eyes sparkle when he plays the piano." She paused looking pleadingly at Edward. So he took over the story.

"Yeah and I started to see her the way other guys see her. The beautiful, smart, funny, ball of energy that she is." Edward said, putting his arm around her. "So after a few weeks of us acting like strangers around each other we finally agreed to sit down and talk. We both admitted our feelings, I asked her to dinner and we've been seeing each other ever since. That was about a month ago." He finished.

"Wait. You guys have been seeing each other for a month and haven't told anyone?" I asked, stunned.

"We really wanted to make sure there was really something there and that it wasn't just a rebound thing, ya know?" Alice said apologetically.

"And what have you decided?" Jasper asked.

"We're going to keep seeing each other. Neither of us feel like this is just a fling but we want to keep it quiet for now." Edward replied.

"Well we told you we wouldn't say anything and we won't, at least you don't have to act around us." I told them. They both seemed relieved.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Edward asked.

"We both think its weird but you guys probably thought the same thing about us when we started dating." Jasper told them. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, that took awhile to get used to. So now that that's settled, Bella, we need to talk about all the wedding plans we have to redo." Alice said, bouncing on the couch.

"Alice can we just have one night to not think about lace, roses or overpriced designer shoes? Oh, and by the way, don't think I've forgotten about the horses. What were you thinking?" I asked tartly.

"I thought it would be nice. Since you were going to have a spring wedding and it was going to be outside I thought it would be so romantic to have you arrive in a horse drawn carriage." she explained.

I groaned. "NO! I do not want live animals in my wedding! It's been such a long day, why don't we just watch a movie and we can talk about this tomorrow." I pleaded.

"Fine. But tomorrow we get started again!" She huffed impatiently.

So we spent the rest of the night watching a blood and guts filled thriller the guys wanted to see. Well, they watched, Alice and I spent most of the time with our faces buried in their chests. Which I think was the entire reason they picked that particular movie.

The next morning Alice and I were up before the guys. So while we made breakfast we went over the "more important wedding details" as Alice put it; which included a change in venue (since the place we currently have booked doesn't have any openings at all in October), changing the flowers and colors because it is now a "fall wedding", and having the printers change the date and rush the invitations so we can get them out on time. After all this was settled and we were waiting for the French toast to get done I asked her about her new relationship, because I know there was so much more she wanted to tell me last night but couldn't because of the guys.

"So how are things really going with Edward? Isn't it kind of weird, didn't you used to think of him as a brother?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I never really thought of Edward as my brother, since he was 13 and I was 11 when I was adopted I guess we never really formed that kind of bond. I never saw him any differently than I saw Jazz, but where I was attracted to Jazz I saw Edward as my best friend." She responded flipping the French toast.

"I see. So, how is it going?" I asked again.

"It's great Bells. It's like he always knows what I need. He knows when I need to be alone, when I need to be cheered up, and when I want to go out. Oh, and he has absolutely no problem with me dressing him everyday." She said with an excited smile.

"Yeah, but you've dressed him everyday since he was 13." I told her laughing.

"I guess your right. For our first date he took me to this great little Cuban restaurant then we went dancing. It was amazing. You never told me he was such a good dancer." She accused.

"Well that's not something we did regularly, considering my two left feet." I laughed.

"Yeah I never thought about that. This is done so I'll go wake up the guys." She said laughing as she left the room while I was getting the last of the French toast out of the pan.

_**AN: Hope you liked it stay tuned for tomorrows chapter, same time same place! Much love quickbunny01**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**_** Hello angels!! Sorry its a little later than usual but my cabinets were pathetically empty and according to my husband eating is one of those things your supposed to do everyday. Anyways special thanks to my Personal Angels! Lead69 I took your suggestion, hope you like it. Also thanks to all the others who reviewed. Okay just a WARNING this chapter contains a LEMON!! I have it marked so you can read down to that part and skip the rest not missing any of the story. I think that's all for now so here you go the next thrilling chapter...**_

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie owns them all (but oh dear god, how I want Jasper to be mine!)**

**Chapter 4**

After breakfast Alice went online to rearrange more wedding details while the guys settled in front of the TV to do what? That's right, play video games. And I decided I had put off my call to Renee long enough. So here I sit on the porch swing, gushing with my Mother about the new baby and telling her about all the changes in the wedding plans. After 30 minutes of her asking every conceivable question she finally had to go and make Phil's breakfast but not before making me promise to call at least once a week.

After getting off the phone I went back inside to find Alice. I had promised to help her and since it is my wedding I'll just have to endure the torture. Jasper was sitting alone in the living room, game controller in hand, trying to kill an alien on the TV. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He went to get drinks." he replied, not looking away from his game.

"Okay, is Alice still in your office? We're supposed to go over more wedding stuff."

"I think so, I haven't seen her come past here anyway." he told me, finally pausing the game. "I'll come with you. I've got another game in there Edward thinks he can beat me at."

He followed me down the hall to his office. The door was almost shut so I just pushed it on open, and froze. Come on who thinks they need to knock on doors in their own house? Alice was straddling Edward on Jazz's leather couch and they were both shirtless. I gasped and quickly turned to face Jasper who was standing in the doorway with a pained look on his face. "Ummm…Sorry! We'll just be in the living room." I said pushing Jasper back into the hall.

"We have to get an new couch!" Jasper groaned as I shut the door. I laughed but nodded my head. That was not a mental image I wanted to carry around and I was trying desperately to erase it.

A few minutes later Edward and Alice came back into the living room both apologizing profusely.

"Lets just forget it ever happened. And for future reference, which I **hope to god **you don't ever need, there are locks on all the doors." Jasper told them, with the pained look still on his face. We all agreed to forget about it. The guys went back to their game and Alice and I started on the wedding plans again.

Alice and Edward stayed for lunch then headed home since they both had to work the next day. I promised we would come to Seattle for a shopping trip within the next few weeks so Alice left happy. After they were gone I remembered something I had wanted to ask Jasper the night before but never got the chance.

"So what did my Dad pull you aside for last night anyways Jazz?" I asked while we were lounging on the couch, reading. He looked up at me and smiled.

"He told me that he couldn't imagine a better father for Conner besides Jake and that he was thrilled to have another grandchild on the way. Then he promised a lot of bodily harm should I ever hurt you or Conner. You know, I've always liked your Dad but sometimes he can be downright scary." He told me shaking his head.

"Don't worry Jazz I won't let Charlie hurt you." I said laughing. The thought of my 6'3" muscular fiancé being afraid of a 5'10" slightly overweight balding man was funny but then Charlie does have a gun.

"You think your father beating the crap out of me is funny?" He asked, putting down his book and smirking at me.

"Well, you have to admit you being afraid of Charlie is kind of amusing."

"Really?" He said leaning toward me and taking the book out of my hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I said, reaching for the book again.

"I don't think so Miss Swan, I have been trying to get you alone for the past two days but we keep getting interrupted." He replied huskily, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"And just what did you have in mind that we would need to be alone for?"

"Oh I don't know…" He started running his hands up legs. "I thought we could pick up where we left off yesterday. I called Emmett and told him we would be by to pick Conner up after dinner. So we have several hours to ourselves and I plan on spending every minute making you scream my name. Unless there's something more pressing…" he said laying me down on the couch and pressing his body against mine. "that you need to get done." He didn't give me a chance to respond, not that I would have been able to. He kissed me and as always I could feel the love he has for me but there was an overwhelming need behind this kiss. I could identify it because I had been feeling the same overpowering need for him since yesterday in the kitchen. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer.

**WARNING Lemon!! If you don't want to know stop reading now!**

_He stood up taking me with him and started for the stairs the only time our lips parted was when I removed our shirts leaving them on the steps where they fell. He carried me into our room and sat me on the bed pushing me back and reaching for the zipper on my jeans, he made sure to run his hands down my legs, so tortuously slow, as he removed the offending fabric taking my lace thong with them. I sat up and returned the favor, kissing my way from his chest down his stomach, licking every muscle as I removed his pants and boxers. As I was doing this he unhooked my bra I leaned back and he pulled it from my body throwing it across the room as he stared down at me hungrily._

_He pushed me back kissing me, exploring my mouth until we were both out of breath before moving to my neck and throat. He started at my ear licking and sucking down my neck, across my collarbone and up the other side briefly taking my earlobe between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue, making me __ dig my nails into his back__ and moan his name just as he promised, before kissing across my jaw to my chin and kissing my lips again. He worked his way down my body pausing to lick, bite and suck my nipples as he ran is hand across my stomach then moved his head down and pressed the side of his face just below my belly button. He turn his face up and smiled at me before continuing his wonderfully slow torture. He kissed down my left leg and then worked his way back up, pausing to lick the inside of my knee before continuing on, he worked his way back across my lower stomach and repeated the process on my right leg._

"_Jasper I can't take anymore!" I groaned lifting my hips, trying to bring his mouth closer to where I needed it. He placed one hand on my stomach to keep me from moving using the other to rub the tiny bundle of nerves that was screaming for attention. "Oh…Jazz! Oh… God …yes baby!" He smiled seductively up at me before moving his fingers down and thrusting two of them inside me while his tongue took the place of his fingers, once again making me cry out. I knotted my finger in his silken hair holding him to me, I didn't need to guide him, he knew exactly what to do. If he wanted he could make me explode in a matter of minutes but he also knows how to bring me to the edge and keep me there for as long as he pleased, which is what he was doing now. He wanted me to beg and I was only to happy to oblige, well I would be if I could remember how to speak. _

"_Jasper…mmmm…ohh…" I panted._

"_Come on Angel, you have to tell me." Jasper said pulling back and blowing on my overheated center. I almost lost it then._

"_Jazz please…" I moaned. _

_"Please what Isabella? I want you to say it." he demanded._

_"Please god just fuck me!" I screamed. He looked shocked I very rarely cursed and he seemed pleased he could bring out this side of me. And because I broke his concentration he slipped, his fingers hit just the right spot sending me over the edge and making me wrap my legs around his neck bringing his mouth back to my oversensitive center, causing me to scream again as another wave of pleasure crashed through my body. _

_I pulled him up and kissed him hard while flipping us over and straddling him. I kissed down his beautiful chest and stomach before taking him in my mouth making him moan but he grabbed my head and pulled me up flipping us back over._

"_I said I was going to spend the whole time making you scream my name not the other way around.." He told me sliding between my legs and bringing my left leg up to rest on his shoulder before sliding into me making us both moan. "Jesus Bella... you're so tight!" He panted trying to control himself. I couldn't figure out how he managed to say anything at all my mind was so clouded with pleasure I was having a hard time remembering how to breath. He slowly began moving in and out of me but this is not what I wanted and I arched my back and moved my hips desperately trying to make him go faster. _

"_Jasper…" I moaned. " I said…fuck me!" He looked at me through half closed eyes._

"_If that's what you want." He thrust into me harder and faster, plunging deeper each time. He pulled my leg down and I locked both of them behind his back as he clutched at my hips holding me still . I ran my nails down his back probably leaving marks and making him moan my name._

"_Belllaaa…" he groaned. I knew he was close. He thrust into me one more time, pushing me over the edge again and this time he came with me. He collapsed on top of me quickly rolling to the side and pulling me onto his chest. "That was…" he started. "amazing." We both said together. I giggled and kissed his chest._

"I love you Jazz." I whispered before drifting to sleep.

"I love you too, my angel." He responded kissing the top of my head.

**AN:** _**Another chapter down, hope you're all still enjoying it! PLEASE REVIEW!! I haven't begged in awhile so I thought I'd try again. PLEASE! Until tomorrow angels. Much love quickbunny01**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: _Hello Angels!! Hope you enjoyed slightly dominate Jasper yesterday I know I did:) I think there will be at least one more lemon in this story. Thanks once again to my personal angels, and to everyone else who reviewed or just read! Here you go the next thrilling chapter...  
_**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Stephenie owns them all**_

**Chapter 5**

As we were going to pick up Conner I realized how long it had been since the two of us had spent to day together just him and me.

"Jazz, I'm going to spend the day with Conner tomorrow. We haven't had mother, son time in awhile and since he's already 6 I better take it while I can because in a few more years he won't want to spend any time at all with me." I told him only half joking.

"I think that's a good idea. It'll give him a chance to tell you how he really feels about the baby and the wedding." He replied as we were pulling in front of the house. "Maybe next weekend we'll have some guy time I'll see if Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Charlie want to go camping with me and Conner. I'm sure Charlie can't wait to take him fishing again." he said laughing, no doubt remembering the last fishing trip Charlie had taken Conner on. Conner had come home a little muddy but fine Charlie on the other hand was dripping wet. Apparently Charlie had let Conner use his favorite fishing pole and Conner had dropped it over the side of the boat so Charlie had dove in after it. He hadn't offered to take him since then.

"That sounds good the girls and I can go to Seattle so at least one of us won't have to suffer through wedding shopping with Alice. And since I'll be the one suffering you'll have to make it up to me when I get home!" I told him.

"I'm sure I'll be able to think of something to make you forget all about." he whispered leaning across the center console and kissing me. I pushed him back.

"You do realize we've been sitting in your parents driveway for about 10 minutes don't you? And Rose has been staring at us through the window for at least the last five." We both looked over and waved at Rose.

"Fine. But I think we need to make one night a week date night. A special night just for us." he said, leaning back toward me. "I really liked hearing you scream my name earlier." he whispered in my ear and kissing my neck.

"Okay…, we need to get out of the car before we give Rose a show I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see." I told him opening the door and stepping out. He laughed as he came around the car, wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me up the walkway.

We went inside where Rose greeted us excitedly. "Bella, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure Rose, what is it?" I asked, wondering what had her so worked up.

"Well Alice called and told me you guys were planning a shopping trip and I was wondering if I could come?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you and Esme about that. Where is she?" I asked. Rose led us into the kitchen where Esme was cleaning up. She insisted that we eat since we hadn't had time to grab anything before coming over.

"I wanted to ask you two to come with me to Seattle next weekend. Jasper is going to invite all the guys on a camping trip with him and Conner, so it'll just be us girls." I told them as Jasper and I sat at the breakfast bar eating Esme's delicious chicken casserole. Rose jump up and down reminding me so much of Alice. I laughed "Rose, did you really think I would go wedding shopping without my maid of honor?"

She gasped "Really Bella? I thought you would ask Alice to be you maid of honor."

"Of course Rose! Besides Alice is planning the whole thing and I've already asked her to be one of my bridesmaids she's fine with everything. I really want my sister to stand with me on the big day." I explained. "So what do you say?"

"Yes to both. I can't wait. I haven't been shopping in forever!" she said coming over to hug me.

"Thank you Bella this means a lot to me." She whispered, so only I could hear. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Can you come Esme?" I asked.

"Of course dear. But I don't know if I can keep up with you girls!" she said laughing.

"That's okay you can keep me company because I can't keep up with those two either." I told her. We both laughed.

"I'm going to fine Conner, Emmett and Carlisle and see what they think about camping." Jasper said, putting his dishes in the sink and coming back over to kiss me.

"Okay. Have fun." I replied, knowing he really wanted to see if he could beat Em at the new game they'd been playing. Rose and I helped Esme finish in the kitchen and make some tea before we moved to the family room to talk.

"So Bella, do you want a girl or another boy?" Rose asked, sipping her tea.

"I don't know. I really don't care as long as its healthy. I think Jasper wants a girl though. You should see him with Allison, Angela's little girl. She's had him wrapped around her little finger since the first time they met" I giggled. "He even has tea parties with her!" They both awed over Jasper's cute behavior. We talked until I realized it was 8:30 and we needed to get Conner in bed.

I got up to go to the den but Jasper met me halfway there carrying a sleeping Conner. "He's been asleep for about 20 minutes." he told me. We told everyone goodnight and headed home.

After settling Conner in bed Jasper called Charlie and told him about the camping trip. Charlie was so excited he didn't even complain when Jazz told him Edward might be coming. Jasper hung up the phone after arranging all the details.

"Jazz, I need to go see Billy." I told him.

"That's fine Bella. Do you want me to come with you?" He asked gently.

He knew it was still hard for me to go to La Push, there are so many memories there. But Charlie says Billy isn't in very good health and even if he can't take seeing Conner very often, because he reminds him so much of Jake, I still try to keep him up to date with everything that's going on with us. I haven't seen much of him for the past year, he didn't like the idea of me moving on, and with Edward's brother of all people. We had a pretty big fight with both of us saying things we didn't mean. "No, I think I need to do it alone. Maybe I'll go after we get back from Seattle. I don't think I can handle it right now."

"What ever you want Angel." he said kissing me lightly. "How about you go upstairs and take a bath?" he asked picking me up and heading for the stairs.

"You know Jazz I can still walk." I told him sarcastically.

He laughed. "I know Angel, but if I can carry you then what's the point?" He sat me on the bed before going into the bathroom and starting the water. He made sure I had everything I needed before saying he was going to make me some tea.

I was still marveling at how I had ended up with such a perfect fiancé as I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in my fluffy bathrobe. Jasper was waiting in the bedroom with a mug of my favorite tea. He sad me on the bed and handed me the mug before kneeling in front of me and massaging my feet.

"Ohh…" I moaned. "Jazz, you are too perfect." I told him, sipping the tea before setting it on the bedside table and laying back on the bed. He just laughed as he continued rubbing my feet and legs.

"Just relax, I plan to spend the next 7 1/2 months pampering you to the point that you'll be sick of me." he said, removing my robe and rolling me onto my stomach so he could massage my back. "Have you decided what you and Conner are going to do tomorrow?"

"Mmmm…not really. I thought I'd let him decide." I mumbled already on the edge of sleep. His hands were amazing, making all the tension and stress just melt away. I felt him move me up on the bed and crawl in next to me bringing the blankets up around us.

"Goodnight my Isabella, I love you." he said, softly kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight Jazz, I love you too."

**AN: _When you review it makes Jasper want to do naughty things;) Until tomorrow my angels. Much love, quickbunny01_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_**Hello again angels! To show my appreciation to my reviewers yesterday there is a short lemon at the end of this chapter, its different from the others I've written so I hope you're not disappointed. **__**Anyways here's the next thrilling chapter...**_

**Disclaimer:**** Mrs. Meyer's still owns them as far as I know**

** PLEASE READ!! I have created a poll to find out if you guys want the baby to be a boy or girl. Please vote soon, the poll won't be open long because I will need time to write the rest of the story. You can vote on my profile page.**

**Chapter 6**

"So honey, did Jasper tell you about camping next weekend?" I asked Conner over breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah! And Grampa, Papa Carlisle and Uncle Em are coming. Maybe Uncle Edward too but we're not sure yet." he said excitedly. "Right Dad?" he asked Jasper.

"That's right, I'll call Edward today and ask him if he wants to go." Jazz said.

"That's great Conner. So, I thought you and I would spend the whole day together, just the two of us. And you get to pick what we do." I told him, clearing the table.

"Really Mom? Anything I want to do?"

"Yes. Anything you want to do." I responded. "So what's first?"

"Can we go to the park? And get ice cream for lunch?" he asked. Jazz and I laughed.

"Well, we can go to the park and we can get ice cream after lunch. How's that?"

"Okay I guess. But Mommy, Dad promised to take me to buy stuff for camping." he said, looking between me and Jazz.

"We can do that another day Con. We have a whole week before we need that stuff." Jasper told him soothingly.

"But I wanted to do it today." Conner said sadly.

"That's okay hon. Maybe Jazz can meet us at Newton's later then we can go have lunch together." I was a little sad he didn't want to spend the whole day with me but I was ecstatic that he was bonding so well with Jasper.

"Are you sure Bells?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around my waist as I was finishing the dishes.

"Its fine, I told him we could do whatever he wanted and this was what he wants to do. Right sweetie?" I asked looking over at Conner. He nodded his head as he ran out off to get ready. I turned back to Jazz. "Are you free for lunch?"

"I don't know. There's this gorgeous brunette who asked me out this morning." he said smirking and pulling me closer. I smacked his arm with the dish towel.

"Ha ha Jazz. Watch it or the "gorgeous" brunette might get pissed off and stop asking you out." I said, trying to glower at him through my smile. We both laughed.

"Don't be like that. You know, I bet Conner will be so tired from playing at the park all day that when we get home he'll go straight to sleep." he whispered suggestively, his nose tracing the outline of my ear.

"Ummm…" was my brilliant and oh, so sexy reply. He chuckled and pressed himself closer to me.

"What time love?" he asked burying his face in my hair. **(AN: Sorry I couldn't resist, I won't do it again)**

"Eleven-thirty okay with you?"

"Sure I'll meet you there." he said, kissing me deeply and walking me to the door where Conner was waiting.

Conner spent the morning chasing some of the other kids around the park, sliding and sometimes letting me push him on the swings. On our way to Newton's I asked him what he thought about the baby.

"I think its so cool Mommy! I get to be a big brother and nobody can treat me like the baby anymore."

"That's true. How do you feel about Mommy and Jasper getting married?" I asked cautiously.

"It's okay Mommy. I still miss my other Daddy but he's gone." he said sadly. "Jazz is my Daddy now."

"Honey, you know Daddy didn't mean to leave us, don't you?"

"I know Mommy."

"I know that your Daddy loves you very much and he wants you to be happy. Are you happy baby?" I asked.

"I'm happy Mommy. What kind of camping stuff do you think Daddy will buy me?" he asked as we were pulling up to Newton's.

"I don't know! Lets go ask Daddy." I told him. Realizing this was the first time I had referred to Jasper as Daddy to Conner made me feel a little strange. But if that's what Conner wanted I was all to happy to do it. I know Jasper truly thinks of Conner as his son and knowing now that Conner understands about Jake it felt strange but right somehow.

Jasper was waiting for us at the door. He knew how much I hated going in here ever since Mike took over the store for his parents, so he made sure to keep his arm around my waist as we went inside. The store was nearly empty of customers and as soon as we were through the door Conner took off looking at all the different outdoor equipment. We ran to keep up with him.

"Conner slow down!" I said loudly.

"Bella, is that you?"

I groaned as Mike came around the corner. Jasper laughed and took off after Conner. Leaving me alone to deal with Mike.

"Hi Mike. How are you?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Oh, I'm great. Even better since I got to run into you today." he replied, not even trying to hide the fact that he was looking me up and down.

"That's nice Mike. How are Jessica and Jimmy?" I asked still trying for a polite conversation. No doubt it would be a lesson in futilely.

"Their good. So is there something in particular I can help you with?" he asked, stepping closer to me. "I don't think I've seen you in here since you quit working for us after high school."

I backed up only to realize there was a shelf behind me. "No thanks. I'm in here with Conner and Jasper. There picking up supplies for a camping trip next weekend. I should go find them." I told him wanting to get as far away from this conversation as possible.

"Jasper Hale? I didn't know he was back in town. You guys always were close friends."

"Actually Mike, Bella agreed to marry me. So if you could step away from my fiancé I would appreciate it." Jasper came up beside me putting his arm back around my waist. I sighed and leaned into him, pinching his side, making him jump. Letting him know he was going to pay for leaving me alone with Mike to start with.

Mike looked shocked. "Congratulations…I guess. Is there anything I can help you find?" he finally asked, looking disappointed.

"No, I think we can find everything on our own thanks." Jasper said icily, pulling me down the isle toward Conner.

"Thanks for saving me, couldn't you have come a little sooner?" I hissed at him as soon as we were out of earshot.

Jasper just laughed and shook his head. "Bella its not my fault your so beautiful that Mike has been falling all over himself since high school trying to get you to notice him."

"Lets just get the stuff and get out of here I'm starving." I demanded. He nodded.

"Okay Conner you heard your Mom, lets go get your stuff." Jasper told our overexcited son. Conner took of again but this time stayed within sight of us. Forty-five minutes later armed with every camping supply know to man, we finally left the store.

We went to the only diner in Forks and had lunch. Conner going on excitedly about all his new stuff until a boy rode by the window on a bike.

"Daddy, can you teach me how to ride a bike?" he asked, looking pleadingly at Jasper. Who then turned and looked pleadingly at me. I laughed.

"Why do you think he doesn't know how to ride one yet? I can barely keep myself on a bike, I wasn't about to risk the life of my child trying to teach him."

Jasper laughed. "I'd love to teach you how to ride Con, if its alright with Mom." Two pairs of trademark Alice Cullen puppy dog eyes turned to look at me.

"You guys really need to spend less time with Alice. I don't mind as long as you wear all the safety equipment." I sighed heavily.

When we finished lunch we drove to Port Angeles and Conner picked out his bike. I made sure Jasper bought all the safety equipment he would need. Conner might not have inherited my klutz gene but he is a 6 year old. And thank god I had gotten over my phobia of blood because 6 year olds cut and scrap themselves a lot!

Jasper was right. Conner fell asleep in the car on the way home and was still out cold when Jazz carried him upstairs and put him in bed. While he was changing Conner into his p.j.'s I decided to take a shower.

I stepped under the scalding water reaching blindly for my shampoo, fumbling when I couldn't find it. I opened my eyes to see where I had left it and was met with a glorious sight. Jasper, naked, water running down his chiseled chest. He was holding my shampoo just out of my reach. I reached for the bottle and he grabbed my hand pulling me to him.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" he asked, his eyes running up and down my body.

"I can't possibly look half as good as you do." I breathed, unable to tear my eyes away from the droplets of water running down his chest.

"Oh no, my Bella. You…are a goddess! Your beauty never ceases to amaze me." he said. He let go of my wrist and started massaging shampoo into my hair. He washed me from head to toe, always gentle, his touch lingering. When he was done he pushed me under the water and helped me rinse away the soap.

I returned the favor. Lathering his silky golden hair, which was slightly darker when it was wet. I turned him away from me, washing his back, taking my time massaging his muscles. The I turned him back to face me and washed his chest, once again taking my time, I let him rinse himself.

**Lemon Warning**

_When he was done I lightly pushed him against the tiled wall, he hissed at the coldness and I smiled. "Sorry Jazz, is it a little cold?" I asked, smiling up at him as I slowly lowered myself to my knees before him. All he could do was nod as he watched me. I licked down his stomach, reveling in the taste of his freshly washed skin, until got to what I really wanted to taste. I took him in my hands and slowly licked him from base to tip, swirling my tongue as I went._

_"Bella…"_

_I looked up at him, he was beautiful, looking down at me, his eyes half closed and his hands braced on the slippery tile. I watched his face as I took him in my mouth. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, throwing his head back and groaning in pleasure. I love that I am able to be able to return some small part of the pleasure he so frequently gives to me. I continued to suck and lick him, never taking my eyes off his face, my hands clutched his hips to keep me steady. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and knotted his finger in my hair. I love when he does this, when he takes control and shows me what he wants. He moved my head faster, looking down to make sure that I was okay. I winked up at him and gripped his hips tighter to show him that I was fine. I moved my right hand to stroke what I wasn't able to fit in my mouth._

_"Bella…shit Bella! I'm so close! Faster baby!" he moaned. I moved my head faster, still watching him. His eyes were squinted shut and his mouth slightly open as he moaned. I knew he was close so I lightly dug my nails into his right hip making him look down at me. Apparently the sight of me on my knees sucking him was too much and he exploded in my mouth, forcing me to swallow. He pulled me up and held me to his chest. "I love you." he said, kissing the top of my head. He turned off the now cold water and helped me out of the shower. He dried every inch of my skin, stopping to place kisses here and there, then he put my nightgown on me and carried me to the bed, pulling the blankets around us and cradling me to his chest as we fell asleep._

**AN: _I don't know about you guys but I thought it was time to show Jasper some love. Hope you liked it! Tomorrow angels, we have DRAMA! Until then, much love quickbunny01_**

List of stories you should check out: (all from my favorites list)

All good thing come to those who wait by dazzled620

New Beginning by don'teatmycookie

Yes, For Forever by bronzehairedgirl620

What He Would Have Wanted by cALLIEfornia BENches


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: _Hello Angels!_** _**I'm very disappointed. I only got 2 reviews on yesterdays chapter but 53 of you read it. I don't know if you realize it or not but you don't have to have a fanfic account to leave reviews. So that being said, I hope to hear from more of you about today's chapter! This one is a bit sad so be prepared. Here you have it the next thrilling chapter...**_

_The poll is still open please go to my profile and vote!!_

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

**Chapter 7**

Thursday evening I was packing and getting ready to go to Seattle the next day when I heard Conner and Jasper shouting from the sidewalk in front of the house. I ran down the stairs thinking Conner had hurt himself. I ran down the front steps and stopped short. Jasper was standing at the corner of the lawn watching Conner ride up and down the sidewalk by himself and without training wheels. I walked over to Jasper and he put his arm around me.

"He did it! I can't believe how fast he learned. And he only fell four times." he said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered softly, with tears in my eyes.

"What for Angel?" he asked, looking down at me in confusion.

"Everything. But right now for teaching our son to ride a bike. If it had been left up to me he never would have learned."

Jasper stepped behind me wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. We both waved and Conner as he rode past us. "Your welcome, but you don't have to thank me. Like you said he's _our_ son. I do think of him as mine, and this is something fathers teach their sons."

I was so happy at that moment but I couldn't help but feel it wouldn't last long. I was too happy and things are too perfect I can't help but wonder when the other shoe will drop, and what that shoe will be.

The next morning everyone met at our house for breakfast. Conner made everyone go outside and watch him ride his bike. I don't know who was more proud Conner or Jazz. The amount of control Conner has over the Cullen family amazes me. Alice came with Edward this morning because Conner had called her last night and asked her to come watch him ride his bike. And now she has to endure the rather boring 2 hour trip back to Seattle. I find it funny that a 6 year old has more control over her than the rest of the family combined. Who knew all it would take was someone half her size, who had her trademark puppy dog eyes perfected so that even she couldn't resist them, I told her she would regret teaching him that look.

After breakfast the guys headed off, promising to keep a close eye on Conner. The girls and I cleaned the kitchen and talked about everything we needed to get done this weekend. Alice was literally pulling at her hair because she only had 7 weeks left and I still hadn't found my dress.

"Bella, I brought you something. Don't feel like you have to wear it. I just thought I would show it to you and maybe it would help you get an idea of what your looking for." Esme said coming back from the living room holding a garment bag. She handed the bag to Rosalie who held it up for her as she unzipped it. A beautiful cream colored gown flowed out of the bag. It was sleeveless and had delicate beadwork that formed dark red swirls on the bodice and around the bottom hem. I was speechless, this was the dress I had been looking for, I didn't know that before but now that I had seen it I knew that this was it.

"Oh Esme, its perfect!" I sighed, still in awe, walking over to touch the delicate silk.

"It was my wedding dress and I would be honored if you wore it." she said, watching me happily.

"I would love to wear it! Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Now lets go try it on and see if we need to have any alterations made." she replied leading me toward the stairs.

Esme helped me into the dress, telling me all about her wedding day and how this dress had made her feel like the most beautiful bride ever. "I was wrong. It looks far better on you than it ever did on me." she laughed.

The dress fit perfectly, clinging to my upper body and flaring out at my waist. But I looked at my reflection worriedly.

"What's wrong dear? Don't you like it?" Esme asked.

"No, I love it Esme but do you think it will still fit in two months?" I asked concerned.

"I think it will be fine but we can always have you try it on again closer to the wedding and have alterations made then." she said, reassuringly. Alice and Rosalie came in to see what was taking so long. They both gasped when they saw me.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Rosalie said.

Alice was walking in circles around me looking me up and down. "Its perfect Esme! I wish you had shown it to her sooner. I feel like I can breath for the first time in months! I was so worried Bella wouldn't ever find a dress she wanted. Now for the bridesmaids dresses. I think the red color of the beadwork will be beautiful for our dresses. What do you think Bells?" she asked still looking me over.

"I agree it is a very pretty red. I think I want the accent color to be black. Maybe we can find something with beadwork to match my dress and have it done in black." I said still looking in the mirror.

Alice looked very excited. "You know Bella, this is the first time you've actually said you wanted something. Usually your just telling me no and saying I'm going overboard. I think black accents would be very elegant."

They helped me out of the dress and we put it back in the bag. Alice took it back to her house so Jasper wouldn't be able to see it. Because he'd seen Esme an Carlisle's wedding pictures Alice insisted we not tell him that I would be wearing Esme's dress. The weekend passed rather quickly. We found everything on Alice's list including the bridesmaids dresses, Esme and Renee's dresses and tuxes for all the guys. And before I knew it, it was Sunday and Esme and Rose were dropping me off in front of my house. Jasper and Conner weren't back yet so after unpacking all my stuff I left them a note and headed down to La Push to see Billy.

I pulled up in front of Billy's house twenty minutes later, I could hear the t.v. as I walked up on the porch. He was watching a baseball game from what I could tell. I nervously knocked on the door and waited. The last time I had saw Billy we hadn't left on good terms and I wasn't sure how he was going to react to me being here. After five minutes he hadn't answered so I knocked again and opened the door slowly. "Billy? It's Bella." I called, sticking my head through the door and looking around. I pushed the door open and froze. I couldn't breath. Sitting there on the couch next to his father was Jacob Black. "Jake?" was all I managed to say before passing out.

I woke up to someone pressing a cool, wet cloth on my forehead. "Bella? Can you hear me?" a very familiar voice asked. I squeezed my eyes tighter in confusion, trying to remember what had happened. I came to see Billy…okay so why am I laying down? Then it all came rushing back and I snapped my eyes open. Jacob was kneeling on the floor next to me holding the cloth that he had been pressing against my face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Jacob? Are you really here? Where have you been?" I asked sitting up and launching myself at him. I hugged him as if he were going to disappear again if I let him go.

"I'm sorry Bella. Yes, I'm really here, you weren't supposed to see me. You can't tell anyone I'm here." he said pulling away from me.

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? Your home, don't you want to see your son? Where have you been anyways?" I demanded, starting to get angry.

"I'm so sorry Bella." he said again. " I would love to see Conner but I can't. Do you remember the last training camp Charlie sent me on?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, completely confused and getting angrier with every passing second.

"I was best at the camp and there were people there recruiting. They explained to me what they were recruiting for and asked me to join them. All I can tell you is that I work for a branch of the military helping stop terrorists." he explained.

"So why didn't you just explain that to me? Why did you just disappear leaving me and your four year old son to think you were dead? Do you have any idea how hard that was on us?" I asked. I was beyond angry and had moved on to rage induced tears.

"I'm sorry. I left the way I did because that was what I was ordered to do. It was to keep you safe. I only came back now because Billy is so sick." he said sadly. "I never meant to come back at all but I had to see my father again before he dies."

I had just notice that we were alone. "Billy…he knew about this the whole time and never said anything to me?"

Jacob shook his head. "He knew I was alive and that he couldn't tell anyone but that's all. I've been watching you, you know. I'm glad you're so happy and that you've found someone to take care of you and Conner. I can't believe how big he is. I saw him riding his bike the other day, you have no idea how much it hurt to hear him call Jasper Daddy. I can't tell you how much it hurts me everyday knowing that the two of you are here and I can never come back to you without putting your lives in extreme danger."

I was beyond irate. How dare he. "No, Jacob Black, you do not get to sit here and tell me how hard this is for YOU. And that you've been watching us! I can't believe you! This was YOUR choice. YOU chose to leave your family. YOU chose to go running off around the world to fulfill your hero complex. YOU chose to leave behind your four year old son, so I don't want to hear how hard it is for YOU to hear him call someone else Daddy! Do you know that Sam almost missed the birth of his daughter because he was chasing down a lead on your "disappearance"? That my father had the entire force looking for you for months? That your son woke up crying for you in the middle of the night and I apparently lied to him over and over telling that his Daddy didn't leave him on purpose?" I screamed at him. He was almost in tears.

"Believe it or not Bella, I did this to try and make this country safer for our son. To try to make the world a little better place for him to grow up in. If I could have done that and stayed with my family I would have. What would you have done if you had been given that opportunity?" he said quietly.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that whole hero complex thing. I am **so** angry at you! I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you put us through. But I can kind of understand what your saying and I'm sure I'll understand better after I've had time to calm down and think. I am glad your alive, I've missed you so much! But I don't ever want to see you again Jacob. Especially if its dangerous to be around you. I have to think about Conner. And Jasper and I are getting married in a few months. I actually came here to tell your dad that I'm pregnant. So there's another child that I'm protecting too. I'm sorry your son won't be able to grow up knowing you but I can't take that risk."

"Your right, and there's no need for you to apologize I did choose this. And don't worry you won't ever see me again because it **is **too dangerous. But I'll check on you guys from time to time and make sure your alright. Just be happy Bella. You can tell Jasper what I've told you because I'm sure he's going to want to know why your so upset, but you must make him understand that neither of you can **ever** tell anyone else."

My anger was melting away as I realized that I was getting an opportunity I didn't have last time, a chance to say goodbye to my best friend. I was sobbing as I stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and we cried together. I'm not sure how long we stood like that, I kept clinging to him because I knew that when I pulled away this time he really would disappear again, forever. When my tears finally ran out I told him that I would never let Conner forget him and he told me that if when he retired, many years from now, he was absolutely positive it was safe he would find us again. He walked me to the door and after making me vow not tell anyone other than Jasper he kissed me goodbye and slipped a card in my hand.

'General Richard Hadley' followed by a phone number were the only things on the card. I looked up a Jacob questioningly. "In case there's ever an emergency and you have to get a hold of me, he's the only man who will be able to help you. And if he's retired whoever takes his place will still have this number. But please, don't use it unless you have to." I nodded and turned away. He watched me walk to my car. I could still see him standing in the doorway as I drove away, tears streaming down his face and it hurt just as bad as the day my father told me he was missing.

**AN: _Just wanted to say I know nothing about militiary procedures or recruiting I just made stuff up to fit my storyline. Hope you liked it I tried not to make Jake too bad of a guy because _**_**I do like him. Until tomorrow angels! Much love, quickbunny01**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: _Hello angels. I have some not so good news. This is the last chapter that I have written and I'm suffering from an extreme case of writers block :( I'm so sorry but I'm not going to be able to update for a few days. If you want to be informed on when I update you can add the story to your alert list and the website will email you. Thank you all for your reviews I'm so grateful that so many of you keep reading and come back daily for more. I promise I'll update as soon as I possible can. Here you have it the next thrilling chapter..._**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie!**

**Chapter 8**

It was late when I got home. As I pulled into the driveway I could see Jasper pacing in front of the window as he watched for me. I sat there unable to move, not crying, not thinking just in shock. Jacob is alive. And he left us on purpose. I didn't sit there very long before Jasper was at my side.

"Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, frantically.

I just shook my head, still unable to say anything. He picked me up, carried me in the house and sat me on the couch. "Where's Conner?" I asked, when I was able to find my voice. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"I already put him to bed. It's after ten Bella, have you been at Billy's this whole time?" he replied.

"Yeah…" I said, putting my head in my hands. Trying to get everything straight, trying to make myself believe what just happened. Jasper sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap. He didn't say anything he just held me and ran his fingers through my hair waiting for me to talk. After awhile I finally I thought I would be able to tell him.

"Jazz,…Jake was at Billy's."

"What are you talking about Bella? Jake's gone." he said, looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"No, he came back to see Billy." I told him.

"I don't understand Bella, what do you mean he came back'?"

I told him everything Jake had said making sure he understood we couldn't tell anyone. When I was done Jasper was livid.

"So he just left? He left, leaving you to raise a four year old on your own. What was he thinking?" Jasper said when I was finished.

"Jazz, calm down, I don't want to wake Conner." I said, rubbing his back.

"God Bella, I'm sorry. Are you okay? How can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm not. I spent a good ten minutes yelling at him and I'm still pissed but I'm also…" I couldn't talk anymore through the tears that had finally started to fall again. "How…how could he leave us like that?" I asked sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, I don't know Angel. But I think, from what you told me, he thought he was doing the right thing. Are you ever going to tell Conner?" he asked.

"Not for a long, long time. Maybe when he turns 18. I don't know, maybe not even then. It just doesn't feel right knowing Jacob is out there and letting Conner spend the rest of his life thinking his Dad is dead. Do you think he'll hate me for keeping it from him for so long if I do eventually tell him?"

"No, we'll explain everything, if you ever decide to tell him. I think if we wait until he's an adult himself then he'll understand. Don't worry about it now, you have years to decide." he said soothingly, still running his hands through my hair. Just being in his presence was calming me down. He had always been able to do that, one touch and nothing seemed to be as bad as I'd thought.

We sat there for hours not talking, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I finally stood up and led him to our bedroom. I shed all my clothes before removing his. "Make love to me Jazz." I pleaded. And he did, slowly, sweetly. He never broke eye contact, silently telling me he would never leave me. He whispered to me the whole time. Telling me how much he loves me, needs me, that he would always be there worshiping me and taking care of me. Then he held me as close as he could still whispering to me as I fell asleep.

Conner woke me the next morning by bouncing on the bed. Jasper was standing beside the bed with a tray of food, laughing. I reached up and grabbed my giggling son. He screamed and laughed as I tickled him. "Good morning Mommy! Me and Dad made you breakfast." he said when I let him go.

"You did? Thank you, what did you make?" I asked, sitting up.

"Daddy said you would need some chocolate chip pancakes to help you wake up." he told me as Jasper sat the tray in my lap.

"Daddy was right. Thank you both they look delicious." I said smiling at Jasper. He knew that chocolate chip pancakes was my ultimate comfort food.

Conner told me all about their camping trip while I ate. "And Grampa, Papa and Uncle Em were in the boat and they were trying to catch the fishes in the net but Uncle Em leaned to far over and the boat turned over and they all went in the water. Then Uncle Em made us promise not to tell. Oops!" he said, smacking his hand over his mouth. I was laughing so hard Jasper had to move the tray so I didn't knock it over.

"I knew I should have sent the video camera with you." I gasped out. "I would have loved to have seen that!"

"I think Edward got some pictures. It was hilarious! Charlie and Carlisle didn't know weather to be mad or laugh. And Em was actually embarrassed! I never thought I'd see the day that Emmett finally did something to embarrass himself." Jasper said laughing.

"Oh, I can't wait until I see him again! I owe him for years of embarrassing me. I have to call Edward and get him to send the pictures to me. Thank you again for breakfast by if I don't get in the shower I'm going to be late for work." I said, kissing both of them on the cheek and grabbing my clothes before going into the bathroom.

I was standing under the scalding water when the night before came back to me. I sank to the floor crying. I still couldn't believe Jake had left like that. It actually made me feel a little better knowing that at least he was still alive. It still hurt to know that he willingly made the decision to leave us. I decided then, that I was going to let this go. Nothing had changed, Jake was still gone. I pulled myself off the floor and finished my shower.

After getting ready I took the card Jacob had given me and went to Jasper's office. He was already sitting behind his desk working. "Hey Jazz, can you put this in the safe for me?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked.

"He gave it to me in case there is ever an emergency and I need to get a hold of him." I said handing him the card. I didn't want to say Jacob's name because I wasn't sure where Conner was and I didn't want him to start asking questions. Jasper just nodded and got up and went over to the safe.

"How are you this morning?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to let this go. Nothings changed, he's still gone. I'm glad to know that he's still alive but I've already grieved over this and as much as it hurts I'm not going to do it again." I told him, giving him a sad smile.

"Okay, we just won't talk about it anymore if you don't want to. Do you want me to take Conner to school?" he asked, looking at me over his shoulder as he closed the safe.

"That's alright I'll drop him off on my way to work. Oh, did I tell you I found my wedding dress?"

"No you didn't. I haven't got to hear about your weekend yet. You'll have to tell me over dinner. I'm cooking tonight." he said smiling.

"Jazz, you made breakfast. I'll make dinner. What do you want?"

"Let's compromise, we'll order pizza. Let the delivery guy see a different Swan for once." he said, laughing as he came over and kissed me.

"Sounds good. Can you pick Conner up from school? I know that taking Friday off that there are tons of reports on my desk waiting to be typed, sorted and filed."

The deputys had to write hourly shift reports, make notes on every call that came into the station and record that when they went on patrol everything was as it should be. And it is my wonderfully fulfilling job to type these reports and enter them into the computer. This might be an interesting job anywhere else in the world but here in Forks, where nothing happens it's mind numbingly boring.

"No problem. I'll take him by the video store and get us a movie for tonight." He kissed me again and walked with me to the door.

"Conner, lets go we're going to be late." I yelled up the stairs. A minute later Conner came running down the steps. "Hey! You know better than to run down stairs." I scolded. "Got everything?" I asked. He nodded. "Book bag?" He held it up. "Pencils, folder and homework?" he nodded again. "Okay lets go. See you later Jazz." I said kissing him again.

**AN: I promise to update as soon as possible. Until then my angels! I hope to hear what you think so far. Much love, quickbunny01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: _Hello again Angels_**_**! I'm sorry it took so long but I finally have the next chapter for you. I hope you all didn't give up on me! This chapter is dedicated to the wonderfully amazing **_Rosewood Shadow_** if you haven't read her stories I highly recommend them, she has very unique plots and you won't be disappointed! If it wasn't for you darling I never would have gotten this chapter out! So thank you!! You can still vote on the sex of the baby just go to my profile. Well Angels, I'll have the next chapter up asap and without further ado here you have it the next thrilling chapter...**_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns them all.**

**Sorry one more thing. This is unedited because my beta is working tonight so as soon as she is able to look over it I'll make my changes. Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 9**

2 months later

This was it. Today I was finally going to get married. Something I had vowed never to do. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be though. I think it had something to do with the man waiting at the end of the aisle. I honestly couldn't imagine anyone more perfect, Jasper was simply amazing.

It had taken me awhile to adjust to knowing Jacob was still out there somewhere but I stayed true to my word and didn't shed another tear over him after that morning in the shower. We never talked about it but Jazz held me in his arms every night and told me he would never leave, always reassuring me.

Over the past two months he has also stayed true to his word. He has pampered me so much that we are now to the point where I'm not even allowed to cook. He has gone with me to every doctor's appointment, trip to the grocery store and even went on one of Alice's mandatory shopping trips. Two weeks ago I finally got fed up and talked to him about it.

Flashback

"_Jazz, you have to stop this! I have to be able to do some things on my own!" I told him as he took the basket of laundry I'd been folding and started folding it himself. "I love that you want to do so much to help me but I am still capable of doing laundry!"_

"_I know your capable Bella, but I want to do it. You should just relax!" he said, kissing my forehead. _

I was suddenly jerked from my memories by a rather girlish scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Emmett yell, followed by a slamming door.

I ran into the hallway to see him standing across from me in front of Alice's room with a shocked look on his face.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked, going over and putting a hand on his shoulder. Jasper came running up the stairs asking what was going on. "I don't know." I told him as we both waited for Emmett to say something. Just then Alice's door opened and Edward stepped into the hall. Jasper and I looked at each other smiling, we both knew what Emmett had walked in on.

"Jesus, Edward! I thought you might have learned your lesson about locking doors." Jasper said, shaking his head and laughing. Edward however was looking rather wearily at Emmett.

"Em, please let us explain." Edward pleaded. Emmett shook his head, still in a daze.

I was so glad I'd been able to talk Alice into letting us have the wedding at the Cullen's. I had a feeling the time had come for us to have family meeting to explain why Emmett had just walked in on Edward and Alice getting into each other's pants. Jasper and I had been trying to talk them into telling the family for weeks but they were afraid that everyone would react the way Emmett just had.

"Alice, would you come out here and help me, please?" Edward called. The door behind him slowly opened and Alice came out to join our little hall party. Edward looked at her "I think it's time." he said. She nodded her agreement and took his hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry! We were going to tell everyone when you guys got back from your honeymoon, now we'll be taking the attention away from you on your wedding day." Alice said softly.

"Alice, when have you ever know me to flourish under the spotlight? I should be thanking you for taking the attention off me for a little while, even if it is my wedding day." I laughed and grasped her hand reassuringly. "Trust me, everything will be fine. I don't think you guys have been fooling everyone as much as you think you have. Well, except for Emmett, obviously."

Whatever Emmett had walked in on must have been a lot worse that what Jazz and I had witnessed a few months ago. He was looking slightly sick as his gaze bounced between the four of us.

"Jazz, why don't you have everyone meet us in Carlisle's study? I think it's the only room that hasn't been taken over by caters or wedding coordinators. Come on Em, let's go sit down and then they can explain everything, okay." I said gently, taken Emmett by the arm and leading him down the hall. I knocked on the study door and Carlisle invited us in.

"What's going on? Why did I hear Emmett screaming?" Carlisle asked looking intently at us.

"We're going to explain, we're just waiting on the rest of the family so we don't have to repeat ourselves." Edward told him as we all sat down. It didn't take long for Jasper to round up Esme and Rosalie. They came in looking confused, Esme going behind the desk to stand beside Carlisle and Rose sitting on Emmett's lap. Jasper pulled me from my seat so he could sit down and then settled me on his lap. I could feel his chest shaking with laughter.

"Okay, we're all here. Now, to what do we owe this impromptu meeting?" Carlisle asked again. Edward cleared his throat and looked at Alice.

"We didn't plan on telling everyone this way but AliceandIhavebeenseeingeachother." he blurted out so quickly that if I hadn't known what he was going to say I never would have caught it.

Jasper and I were both laughing now, unable to hold it in any longer. Honestly, the two of them were acting like everyone was going to be devastated by the news.

"I'm sorry dear, I don't think we quite caught that." Esme said with a slight smirk. I knew she had understood what he said but was going to make him repeat it anyway.

"I said, Alice and I have been seeing each other. For a little over four months now." Edward repeated, moving to sit next to Alice and taking her hand again.

"Is that all? Lord, I thought maybe Bella had changed her mind or something!" Rosalie said. She turned to look at Emmett who was finally starting to come out of his daze. "And what's wrong with him anyway?"

Jasper and I laughed loudly at that. "Well Rose, it seems Em walked in on something he probably didn't want to see. And if it was anything like what Jazz and I saw a few months ago he's probably been trying to erase it from his mind."

Alice had her head buried in her hands and Edward was trying to hide his smile. I know he was thinking of this as slight payback for all the times he and everyone else had entered a room to be unexpectedly met by Emmett and Rosalie in various stages of undress.

Rose laughed and smacked Emmett on the head, "Idiot, what have I tried to tell you about knocking before you burst into someone's room?"

"I know Rose! But I never thought I would need to knock on Alice's door seeing as she came by herself and she kept going on about not being able to find a date for today." Emmett whined., rubbing his head.

"Alice dear, it's fine. We've known something was going on for awhile now. Why are you so upset about this?" Esme asked gently.

"None of you are bothered by this?" Alice asked incredulously, looking around the room.

"Well I have to say I'm slightly freaked out, though that might be due to the **way** I found out." Emmett said, earning another smack to the back of his head from Rose.

"Shut-up." Rose said before turning back to Alice. "No Alice, we're not bothered, we're happy for you! Although I'll be expecting to hear how this happened later."

"She's right. I don't understand why you though you had to keep it a secret for so long. We think it's wonderful that all our children are happy." Esme told them. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"We just wanted to be sure of our relationship before we told everyone. Then I guess we were nervous about what everyone would think. We were going to tell you when Bella and Jasper got back from their honeymoon." Alice explained.

"Well, if that's all settled, we have two hours before the wedding and Bella's not had anything done to her yet." Rose said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Alice seemed to come back to herself upon hearing the short amount of time she had left to torture me.

"Come on Bella, why are you still sitting there? We have to get started now!" she screeched, streaking out of the room, followed closely by Rose.

Ah, good to know that nothing keeps Alice down for long. "I'm coming." I replied, kissing Jasper as I stood up to follow them. "I think its safe to say that anymore screaming you hear today will be from me when pointy metal objects get too close to my eyes." I told him as I walked to my doom.

"Alice, please keep all pointy metal objects away from my soon to be wife's eyes!" Jasper shouted, laughing as he followed me into the hall. "I'm going to go check on Conner. I'm sure Angela has her hands full with him, Allison and Brody. She could probably use a break." he kissed me again as he left.

An hour later there was a knock on the door which opened without whoever was on the other side waiting for an answer. "Bella sweetheart, you look beautiful!" Renee cried as soon as she saw that I was indeed in the room. I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"Mom, I'm wearing sweatpants and a tank top, I have make-up on half of my face and my hair is in rollers. How does that constitute beautiful?"

"Oh, you know what I mean! It's your wedding day, your glowing! Besides you're my little girl, you'll always be beautiful to me." she replied, coming over to kiss me.

"I'm glad you're here Mom! I've missed you so much, I hope you and Phil can visit more after the baby is born." I told her as I stood up and hugged her.

"We'll be here as often as we can Baby." she whispered in my ear. Trying unsuccessfully to hide the tears I could hear in her voice.

"You can't cry Mom! If you cry, I'll cry then Alice will kill both of us for ruining my make-up when she doesn't even have it all on yet." I told her laughing.

Alice pulled me away from my mother and forced me back into the chair. "Your dress is hanging in the closet Renee. Do you need any help getting ready?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine. You just concentrate on Bella."

For the next forty-five minutes we chatted with Renee while we all finished getting ready. She had brought me my great-grandmothers pearls, it was tradition in my family to wear them on your wedding day. They were my something old. Alice had bought me light blue lingerie, that just happened to be the exact color of Jasper's eyes, for my something blue. I was borrowing Esme's wedding gown, and Rosalie had bought me a gorgeous, dainty little tiara that was studded with diamonds and rubies, for my something new.

At fifteen minutes til six we we're interrupted by Charlie knocking on the door. The girls and my mother kissed me on their way out, Alice telling me not to cry and mess up my make-up because she didn't have time to fix it.

"Bells, you look amazing!" Charlie said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"I'm so proud of you Bells! Your so strong even after everything you've been through. I know you can take care of yourself but Jasper is more than capable and willing to take care of you. Let him okay, at least until after the baby is born. Give yourself a break, baby!"

"Jasper told you about me yelling at him over the laundry didn't he? Fine Dad, but when he starts carrying me everywhere I'm going to put my foot down." I told him, smiling and shaking my head. "Okay Dad, are you ready for this?" I asked as we got to the top of the stairs.

"I don't know if any father is ever ready for this but while no man will ever be worthy of you he's the one I approve of." Charlie said, taking my arm and placing it on his.

"Thanks Daddy. Please don't let me fall!" I giggled, blinking furiously trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Don't worry Bells, I've got you." he replied as the music changed and we started down the stairs.

I refused to look up from my feet until we were safely on the first floor landing. My eyes swept over the large open space before me. Alice really had outdone herself. White and dark red toile was elegantly draped everywhere and there were dark red rose petals covering the make shift aisle. My critique of the decorations stopped when my eyes landed on Jasper.

I'm sure he looked amazing in his tux but I honestly couldn't say. As Charlie led me down the aisle I couldn't look anywhere but Jasper's eyes. Jut like the first time we danced, everything else faded away. I vaguely remember Charlie kissing my cheek as he placed my had in Jasper's. And I must have said the right words at the right times because when I came back to myself the minister was pronouncing us man and wife and Jasper was kissing me. Everyone cheered as we walked back down the aisle and outside to take the pictures.

**AN:** _**Sorry guys I know its pretty much filler but I wanted to get something up for you! Thanks again to Rosewood Shadow and if you want to read another great Jazz and Bella fic check out her "Kill or Be Killed"! Well guys that's it for now, like I said I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then, much love angels! quickbunny01 **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **Hello Angels! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up and I know it isn't very long but I wanted to get something up for you. We are sadly coming to the end of this story but don't worry I won't leave you wondering what happens, it might take me a little while but I do intent to finish this fic! Check out the AN at the end for a few more of my recommended stories!!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (except Conner) they all belong to S. Meyer! **

**Chapter 10**

Another forty-five minutes and what I'm sure was hundreds of pictures later, Jasper was finally helping me back up the stairs so I could change.

"So Mrs. Hale, are you happy?" Jasper asked, as he pulled the pins from my hair letting it cascade down my back in waves.

"Deliriously!" I whispered, leaning back into him.

"I wish we didn't have to go to the reception! I want to have my wife to myself now." he growled against my neck as he undid to buttons on my dress.

I giggled as I pulled away and turned to look at him. That was my first mistake. He looked unbelievably sexy with his tie undone, his vest hanging open and the top few buttons undone on his shirt. I gasped when my wondering eyes finally met his and I saw the intense amount of love and lust there. My second mistake was walking back over to him.

He pulled the dress down my body and let it pool at my feet, a low moan escaped him when he saw the blue corset I was wearing. He attacked me with such force I would have fallen backwards if his arms hadn't immediately went around me, supporting my weight. His assault on my neck and throat was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I was sent up here to get you guys and after this morning I'm afraid to open the door!" Emmett called from the hallway. I couldn't help but giggle. Jasper groaned against my skin as I pulled away.

"We'll be right down Em!" I called, taking the dress Alice's friend had given me off the hanger and slipping into it. "Just a few more hours and I'll be all your for two whole weeks!" I told Jasper as I stepped into my shoes.

He grumbled as he took off his jacket and vest. "Fine lets go." We descended the stairs and made our way into the backyard where all our guests had gathered under the white tents that had been set up. Everyone cheered and clapped as music started playing and Jasper and I stepped onto the dance floor. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "I love you Mrs. Hale!" he whispered.

"I love you too Jazz."

"Hey, I think we're missing someone." Jasper said loudly, looking around. He spun me around until we were swaying in front of Rosalie and Conner. "How about you come and dance with me and your Mom, Con?" Conner's face lit up as he took Jasper hand.

We put him between us with Conner standing on Jasper's feet. Everyone awed and there were yet more camera flashes but this was one picture I couldn't wait to see. My family was almost complete, I can visualize a few months down the road; when the baby is born and we really will be complete.

Jasper and I are still arguing over weather or not to find out what the sex of the baby is. I want to know and he doesn't. I think I'll give him this one, it seem to be really important to him for us to be surprised.

After much dancing, eating and laughing at silly toasts; Conner was asleep on Edward's lap and it was time for Jasper and I to go. I rubbed Conner's back until he woke up so we could tell him bye. He's going to spend the first week with Edward and Alice then they're bringing him back to Forks to stay with the rest of the Cullen's for the second week.

There was a small black box and a letter laying on the seat of the limo when we got in. "What's this?" I asked Jasper, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have no idea." he said shaking his head. "Why don't you read the letter first."

I opened the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting. I sucked in a breath. He said he wouldn't bother us anymore. "It's from Jacob!" I gasped.

"What does it say?" he asked quietly, pulling me back against him so he could read over my shoulder.

_Bella and Jasper,_

_First of all, Congratulations_! _Please Jasper, take care of them and be the father that I'm not able to be. Bella, don't worry, this is the last you'll hear from me unless you call me. I wanted Conner to have something to remember me by. In the box there is a necklace, it has been passed down through the eldest male Black for many generations. I would like Conner to have it. On his 13__th__ birthday he should have a ceremony welcoming him as a hunter and fighter into our tribe. However I will not be there to pass on this birthright. I ask that you speak to Sam Uley, he will pass on our legends and rituals. I wouldn't ask at all but Conner is the last of the males in the Black blood-line and I would like him to at least know his heritage even if he chooses not to pass it onto his children someday. One last thing, please take him to see my father once more before it's too late. I understand if your not comfortable taking him yourselves but you could send him down with Charlie sometime. I think it will be easier for Billy to see him now. Thank you for everything, both of you. And Bella, I want to apologize again for all the pain I've caused you. You'll never know exactly how sorry I am. _

_Jacob_

I was fighting tears by the time we were done reading. I placed the letter back in the envelope and opened the box, inside was a worn medallion of a wolf howling at the moon, on the back there was what I assumed was the Black family's crest. The timeworn medallion was strung on a new strip of leather. After rubbing my fingers over the raised wolf's head I placed the heirloom back in its box and looked up at Jasper.

"Well, I don't think Jacob has asked anything of us that we can't do for him. These few things he's asked us to do are nothing compared to what I owe him for giving me you and Conner. Are you okay Angel?" Jasper asked, clutching me closer to his chest.

"I'm fine. It just makes me so sad that Conner won't know Jake. That he'll grow up not knowing all the things Jake could have taught him."

"But he will Bella, I promise. I'll take him myself to see Sam and I'll stay and learn with him so that I'll be able to remind him of the things he forgets as he gets older. And I'm sure Sam will always be there for him too." he told me soothingly.

"Thank you Jasper!" I whispered. "Now are you ready to start our honeymoon Mr. Hale?"

"I've been waiting for months, I'm defiantly ready! Are you ready to sit on a Hawaiian beach, for the small amount of time I let you out of our hotel room, for the next two weeks?"

_**Author's Note: As I said before we're almost done with the story. Why don't you check out some of my favorite fanfic's while you wait for my next update!**_

**Facing Our Fears by. **Yami416

**Haunted by **AFutureCullen

_**Blue Monday by. **_dollybigmomma

**Notes with Alice, Bella & The Cullen's by. **lanna-misssunshine

**Dead People by. **Says The Schizophrenic


	11. Author's Note!

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys not a chapter! I just wanted to let you know that the poll to choose weather Jasper and Bella's baby is a boy or a girl will close Saturday November 8th at 10pm eastern time. So if you haven't voted and if you want your opinion taken into account then GO VOTE please. Also I would really apprieciate it if a few more of you would review for me Please, Please, Please!!!! Much love, quickbunny01 **_


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: _Hello Angels! I know it's been awhile but I'm trying I promise. I think we only have two maybe three chapters left in this story and I promise I'll get them out to you as fast as I can. I hope you've been reading some of the stories I've recommended to you if you haven't then you're missing out on some great fanfics! Well here you have it the next thrilling chapter..._**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.**_

**Once again my beta was unavailable so I'll edit as soon as possible!  
**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up the next morning unsure of where I was. I turned my head and saw Jasper standing on a balcony and heard waves crashing on a beach. It all came back quickly. I was married, and to the most wonderful man in the world!

We were so tired when we arrived at the hotel; after changing planes and waiting in crowded airports on top of all the excitement from the day we both crashed immediately. I'm not sure which one of us fell asleep first. I felt bad for not giving Jasper the wedding night he deserved and I intend to make it up to him right now.

I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom as quietly as I could, hoping he wouldn't notice that I was awake. After brushing my hair and teeth I wiggled into the black and red corset and matching thong. I hoped he would like it. Alice had actually help pick it out, assuring me that he would love it. After taking one last look in to mirror I crept back into the room. Jasper was still outside and unaware that I was up. I paused a moment to admire him, his hair was blowing gently in the breeze as he leaned against the railing wearing only his boxers. I watch the muscles in his back ripple as he shifted his weight from one arm to the other.

"You know your not as stealthy as you think." he chuckled quietly.

I scowled. "Well I was trying to make up for last night and I wanted to surprise you. So Surprise!"

He turned slowly to face me. I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction, his jaw actually fell open.

"So I take it you like your surprise? I'm sorry I didn't get to show it to you last night. Why don't you come back inside?" I smiled seductively, his reaction to my attire boosting my confidence.

After staring at me a moment longer he stalked back into the room and circled me. He ran his fingers lightly from my shoulder across my back, then over my throat all the while looking me up and down like I was his favorite dessert. "Wow Bella! You look good enough to eat." he purred softly in my ear, making me shiver.

"Ummm…eat huh?" I stammered.

_**Lemon!!!**_

_"Uh huh." he replied pressing his body against my back. He tugged at the silk ribbon of the corset loosening it then removing it completely. He led me to the bed and pushed me down on my stomach then proceeded to kiss every inch of skin he could reach before turning me over. He kissed me with so much passion I forgot to breath then ran his tongue down the front of my body until he reached my thong he slid his fingers under the sides and jerked, ripping the tiny piece of cloth from my body. I raised up to look down at him and slid a pillow under my head, he just smirked at me and placed kisses on my inner thighs. I pressed my lips together and moaned. _

_When I felt his tongue enter me I screamed and bucked my hips closer to his face. As he moved his tongue in and out of me he brought his right hand up to play with my nipples and the left to rest on my abdomen and used his thumb to massage my clit in slow lazy circles. He watched me from under his lashes as I tossed my head back and forth and twisted my finger in the sheets. I wanted to tell him how he was making me feel but all I could do was moan and pant. _

_When I finally found my voice I practically screamed "Faster Jazz, please!" _

_He chuckled and removed his thumb only to move his mouth up and suck on my clit. I hissed as he plunged two slightly curved fingers into me and moved them in time with his tongue. "Oh god, baby!" I knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. I brought my legs up and locked them behind his head ensuring that he couldn't move until I let him go. He groaned and the vibrations against my overly sensitive nerves made me come screaming his name. _

_He reached up and unlocked my legs then crawled up my body stopping to place kisses here and there. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck still trying to catch my breath. "Oh baby…I don't know what to say. That was amazing!" _

_"I'm glad you liked it but if you thought that was amazing just wait and see what else I have planned for you." he said as he pulled my legs up around his hips and entered me slowly. I whimpered at his slow pace, it was agonizing but wonderful at the same time. When he was completely inside me he paused and stared down at me. "I love you Bella!" he murmured against my lips as he began moving again. _

_"Love…you too Jazz!" _

_He continued the slow pace he had set until neither of us could stand it anymore. I arched my back and moved my hips faster, he sped up and moved with me, meeting me thrust for thrust. I dug my nail into his back making him hiss and move even faster. Just when I thought I couldn't take if any longer he shifted slightly and the new angle made him hit a spot that I never knew existed before. I screamed again as every muscle in my body contracted at the same time and I was overcome with wave after wave of intense pleasure. I barely registered Jaspers cries of ecstasy as he met his release. _

We lay panting side by side for a moment, I turned to look at my perfect husband and once again sent out a prayer of thanks to whatever god saw fit to let me have him in my life.

"Okay, I'm not sure what you just did but I hope to god that you can remember it because I plan on having you do it every day for the rest of our lives. You're always amazing Jazz but that was…unbelievable!"

He chuckled "I agree and I'm pretty sure I can remember. Just let me know whenever you want a repeat. I'll be your willing slave for eternity."

"Humm…eternity huh?" I asked rolling onto my side, draping my arm over his stomach and nuzzling my face in his chest.

"As long as you'll have me Angel, I'll always be here." he whispered fiercely into my hair.

"I'll always want you Jazz!" I swore, placing kisses on his chest.

"You must be starving, why don't you take a shower while I order us some breakfast." he offered.

"That sounds like a good idea." I responded climbing off the bed and grabbing the robe out of the closet. "Get me waffles please." I called from the bathroom.

"I know!" He chuckled. The only thing I have been craving is waffles with peanut butter on them. He found it disgusting but made them for me every morning anyway.

When I came out Jasper had our breakfast arranged on the balcony. We ate in silence, watching the waves lapping at the shore. We were on a private beach, reserved for the hotel guests only so there weren't many people out yet.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him when we were done eating.

"Whatever you want to do Angel. I thought we might just walk around today and see what we want to do later in the week."

"Sounds good to me." I told him, kissing him before going back inside to get dressed.

We spent the day being typical tourist then went back to our room where we were typical newlyweds. We followed pretty much the same pattern for the next two weeks until our last night on the island.

"I have something special planed for us tonight Angel. I want our last night here to be memorable." Jasper said as we finished our breakfast on the balcony, like we had done every day we had been here except the one day it had rained.

"That's fine sweetie. Do I need to dress any certain way?" I asked.

"We'll worry about that later. Do you want to spend the day on the beach or do you have more shopping to do?" he asked teasingly.

"Beach! I can't take anymore shopping! I'll leave that to Alice from now on."

He laughed. "You know I think she might be proud of the amount of stuff you've bought while we've been here." I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature adult I am while pulling on my cover-up.

I watched Jasper surf most of the morning then we had lunch in the hotel restaurant then went back to lay on the beach some more. I am so proud of my skin, for the first time I can remember I have a tan! About 4p.m. Jasper led me back to our room to shower and change for his surprise. I came out of the shower to find a black knee length spaghetti strap dress and black sandals laid out for me on the bed. Jasper was no where to be found as I dressed and finished getting ready. Just as I was about to give up on him and call his cell there was a knock on the door. I answered it knowing it would be him. He was wearing khakis and a black polo shirt, something I've seen him wear hundreds of times but he still looked amazing.

"Are you free for dinner this evening Mrs. Hale?"

"Well I was waiting for my husband but he never showed up so I guess I am." I said raising my eyebrows at him and trying to hide my smile.

"Well, lucky for me then isn't it?" he replied, smirking as he took my arm.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Surely you can wait five more minutes Bella. We're not going far." he chuckled.

"Fine. I guess I can wait."

He led me out of the hotel and down the dock. I gasped when I saw where he was taking me.

"You didn't Jazz?"

"Of course I did. Only the best for my wife." he said softly, leaning down to kiss me.

Any normal person would have chartered a small boat to go out to watch the sunset but when you're a Hale/Cullen you charter a small yacht.

"Come on, we have an hour before sunset and it'll take most of that to get where we're going." he told me as he helped me onto the boat. When we were onboard and settled Jasper told the captain we were ready to go. We wrapped a blanket around ourselves and settled in one of the deck chairs. To pass the time we recounted our trip for each other and talked about how much we missed Conner. Even though we called him every night it still seemed like it had been forever since we left him.

We came to a stop about ten minutes before sunset. As soon as the boat was anchored three crew members brought out a gourmet meal. We ate as we watched the sun go down then danced under the stars.

"Thank you Jazz. This was the perfect end to a perfect honeymoon." I told him as we sped back toward the shore.

"Anything for you Angel." he said, kissing me sweetly.

**AN: I just wanted to say I know nothing about Hawaii or yhacts! Anyways I hope you come back for the next chapter and please review and let me know what you think! Much love quickbunny01**


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: _Hello angels! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I would just like to say that I don't have any children therefore I have never given birth. I was however in the delivery room when my aunt gave birth to my cousin two years ago. I used a lot of what she went through in my story. After this chapter we only have the epilogue left. On another note I've started uploading another story and I would love it if you guys could check it out and tell me what you think. Well here you go the next thrilling chapter..._**

**_Disclaimer: It belongs to Stephenie  
_**

**Chapter 12**

**Six months later**

**April, 8**

"Ohhh…Bella look at this one!" Alice squealed happily, from a safe distance, which happened to be all the way across the room.

"Alice" I said menacingly. "Right now I don't really give a fu…"

"Bella, honey calm down." Jasper cooed in my ear.

"Calm down! Your lucky I'm even letting you be in the room with me! It's your fault I'm in so much pain right now! And I'm sorry I don't want to discuss freaking wedding dresses while I'm laying here trying to push a kid out of my body!"

Nine hours! Nine hours ago I was admitted to the hospital because I was a week past my due date. Immediately upon checking in the doctor induced labor. Five hours ago the doctor came back and broke my water. And after nine hours I still wasn't far enough along to be given any drugs without running the chance they would wear off before I actually gave birth. I am not a happy person! I could feel Jasper's body shaking with laughter behind me.

"You think something's funny Hale?" I hissed at him.

"Of course not Angel. Just that Alice and I are the only ones brave enough to still be in the room with you." he replied, watching the monitor and seeing that the contraction was coming to an end and I would once again be rational. The pain receded and I yet again felt bad for being so harsh with everyone.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Please apologize to Esme again for me. I can't believe I threw a book at her! I'll be lucky if any of you are still talking to me when this baby finally decides to come out!" I said, burying my face in Jasper shoulder and crying.

"Hush Angel, no ones mad at you. I promise! Everyone understands." he said soothingly.

"I'll go and tell Esme and then I'll check on Conner for you, okay Bella?" Alice offered, probably wanting to retreat to safety for a few minutes.

"Thanks Alice! And I really liked that last gown you showed me. I'm sorry I'm not being more helpful." I apologized yet again for my behavior.

"No problem Bells! We'll have plenty of time to figure it all out later. I was just trying to distract you for a few minutes, you know to take your mind off the pain." she said as she left the room. She was trying to plan her wedding, which would be taking place this fall and as her maid of honor I was supposed to be helping. But so far I think all I had managed to do was make her rethink asking me in the first place.

I moaned as I tried to maneuver into a more comfortable position, which was impossible because no matter how I lay some part of my body hurt.

"How much longer before they come and check me again?" I asked my wonderful husband who refused to leave my side no matter what horrible things I spewed at him.

"The nurse should be back in about 45 minutes." he said, pulling my hair back from my face and kissing my forehead. I was praying that I would be dilated past 4 centimeters so the would give me an epidural. "I love you baby, I'm sorry our child is giving you such a hard time already."

"I love you too! No matter what I say to the contrary." I giggled. "I'm really not trying to be so difficult. It just hurts so bad! I want drugs! I didn't have this kind of pain with Conner."

"The doctor said it would hurt worse because they had to induce you. I wish I could take the pain for you, I hate to see you hurting so bad!" he said, wrapping his arms around me. "You should try and get some sleep before the next contraction hits."

"I wish! I'm so tired Jazz." I told him, barely able to keep my eyes open.

I was actually able to doze off for about five minutes until the next contraction hit and I woke up cursing everything and everyone in sight. And so we continued in the same fashion for the next half hour until the nurse finally came back in and checked me again. And the entire time she had her hand stuck up my gown she flirted with my husband. He kept me calm by never taking his eyes off me and only answering her when he had to. He really is perfect.

"Okay Mrs. Hale, you're at about 7 1/2 centimeters. Do you still want the epidural?"

I couldn't decide weather I wanted to strangle her for flirting with Jasper or kiss her for telling me I could finally have drugs. I decided to go with being grateful for the drugs.

"Yes! I still want the epidural, and as quickly as possible please." I told her as politely as I could. It probably didn't come out as polite at all because another contraction hit and I suddenly wanted to rethink not strangling her. She must have noticed because she rushed from the room. Jasper held my hand and whispered in my ear until the pain stopped.

"You're getting closer babe. They're only 5 1/2 minutes apart now." he said quietly.

We waited out four more contractions before a wonderful, god-like man, whom I instantly fell in love with came in and administrated a miracle. Ahhh…the power of no longer caring or feeling for that matter. Good thing the anesthesiologist was a short, balding man with thick black glasses or I might have left Jasper for him. Nah, now that I was no longer in constant pain all my intense feelings of love for Jasper and all our family came rushing back. Oh, I had been horrible, I was so embarrassed.

"Jasper, will you please ask everyone to come in here so I can apologize." I asked meekly.

He laughed. "I'll tell them Bella. But you don't need to apologize again. They understand."

"Fine! But I still want to see everyone." I pouted.

Jasper obediently left the room to get his family. Ten minutes later he returned with the entire Cullen clan in tow.

"Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about how I was acting before."

They responded with choruses of "We understand" and "Don't worry about it".

Carlisle and Edward busied themselves checking the machines surrounding me and looking over the readouts from the monitors and my chart that was hanging on the wall. While the girls and Esme fussed over me, repeatedly asking if I needed anything and if I was comfortable.

"Where's Conner?" I asked, realizing my son wasn't in the room.

"Oh, Angela came by and picked him up about an hour ago. He was getting really bored and starting to get hyper from all the candy Emmett was buying him from the machines so we let him go. She said to tell you not to worry and that he could stay with Brody tonight if you need him to." Rosalie told me, still looking at me as if I might start yelling at her at any moment.

"Bella, it looks as if the baby is finally decided it's almost time to be born. Your contractions are coming much quicker. They've even sped up a little just in the 30 minutes we've been in the room." Carlisle said smiling. He and Esme were so excited to be grandparents again. They considered Conner their grandson but they hadn't gotten to know him when he was a baby.

"Yeah, I can feel more pressure now when they hit. Thank God they don't hurt anymore!" I laughed. "So doctor, how much longer do you think we have before baby Hale comes into the world?" I asked him teasingly.

"I'm not sure. But if you want me too I can go and talk to Dr. Grey and see when he can come check you again." he offered. I nodded my head in agreement and Carlisle left the room in search of my doctor.

He was gone for nearly 45 minutes before he rushed back into the room looking slightly flustered. He whisper with Edward for a minute before checking the array of monitors again.

"Bella, I have to tell you something and I don't want you to panic, okay?" he paused and waited for me to agree. "Dr. Grey had to leave, his wife was in an accident and is in the hospital in Seattle. Since this is such a small hospital they had to call in a doctor from Port Angeles but from the look of things he's not going to make it in time."

"Okay, and you expect me not to panic when there's no one here to deliver my baby?" I asked, trying very hard to control my breathing and not freak out.

"Well, we can call in one of the doctors from the emergency room or…" he trailed off, looking at Edward.

"Or what Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Or either Edward or I could deliver the baby." he finished quietly.

"Oh, I see. I guess it is pretty stupid to get all worked up when there are two qualified doctors standing right here in the room with me. So which of you is going to do it?" I asked nonchalantly. They all stared at me, slightly shocked for a moment.

"Honey, are you sure you would be comfortable with that?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Well, I know I don't want some stranger delivering my baby and I know that their both qualified. I guess it won't be comfortable for any of us but what choice do I have? Carlisle, do you know the doctors in the emergency room very well?"

"I know them. They're both young and, from what I can tell, good doctors. It's whatever you're going to be most comfortable with Bella. We don't need to add anymore stress to you or the baby." he replied. "But you're going to have to make a decision soon because your contractions are about 2 minutes apart. If it's alright I'm going to check you again. Do you want everyone to leave?" he asked gently.

"Yes, everyone except Jasper and Edward, please."

Everyone filed back out into the waiting room.

"You're sure you want me to stay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Edward." I said smiling at him. "We might as well get over the awkwardness now. I want you and Carlisle both to stay. At least if I have two doctors in the room there won't be any need for that lovely nurse to come back in here and flirt with my husband." I said sarcastically.

Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes, while Carlisle and Edward laughed.

"You're dilating quickly now Bella." Carlisle said. "You're at 9 ½ so Edward and I need to go get cleaned up. We'll be fast, just don't push until we get back, okay."

I told them I would wait for them as they left me alone in the room with Jasper once again.

"I can't believe my father and brother are going to deliver my child." Jasper said, looking a little bewildered.

"It's okay honey, I'm kind of glad. I know our baby will have the best care possible with his or her grandfather and uncle bringing them into the world."

Carlisle and Edward rushed back into the room followed by my least favorite nurse who was pushing a bassinet.

"You can go, my son or I will call if we need any help." Carlisle told her. She left the room visibly upset, which made me giggle.

"You guys ruined her day. I think she was really looking forward to being in the same room with the three of you for awhile." I told them. They all rolled their eyes but ignored me otherwise. Carlisle was setting everything up and Edward was pressing on my abdomen, when he was done he helped my put my feet in the stirrups. Now things were nice and uncomfortable for everyone. Although my father-in-law and brother-in-law had switched into doctor mode my husband didn't have that luxury and couldn't decide exactly how he felt about this.

"Bella, since Edward finished medical school much more recently than I, he's going to do the actual delivery. Is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked.

"That's fine. Are you okay with that Jazz?" I looked over at him and he nodded, still looking lost.

"Alright then, on the next contraction we need you to push. Jasper, climb in the bed behind her so she's leaning back on to your chest. When she starts pushing let her grip your hands and help her lean up slightly." Edward instructed. Jasper did as he was told, now excited that his child was about to be born.

Apparently all my pain earlier in the day was paying off now because I only had to push for half an hour before our beautiful baby girl came screaming into the world. We were all in tears as Edward laid her in my arms after Jasper had cut the umbilical cord.

"She's perfect." Jasper said in awe.

"Eight pounds, four ounces. Nineteen inches exactly." Carlisle said proudly. "Have you thought of a name for my granddaughter yet?"

"Dakota Madison Hale but we're going to call her Maddy" I said softly. "Do you want to hold her Jazz?" I asked, looking at my husband who still had tears rolling down his cheeks. He hesitated for a moment before taking her gently from my arms.

"Hi Maddy. I've been waiting for so long to meet you." Jasper said, staring adoringly at our daughter. She wasn't even ten minutes old and she already had all three of the men in the room wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"We're going to tell everyone in the waiting room. We'll give you guys some time before we let them all in here." Edward said after he and Carlisle had finished cleaning me up. Jasper and I thanked them as they closed the door on the way out. Jasper sat next to me on the bed and kissed me.

"You did so great today Angel! I'm so proud of you. How do you think Conner is going to like having a baby sister?"

"Well, if she has the same affect on him that she had on all of you guys then he'll adore her." I told him smirking.

Edward and Carlisle managed to hold everyone off for about fifteen minutes before they overpowered them and came rushing into the room. Charlie had returned from picking Renee up from the airport. Renee and Esme gushed over their new granddaughter. And of course Maddy had Charlie and Emmett wound just as tightly around her finger as she did everyone else. Alice and Rosalie immediately began planning their next shopping trip, which I'm pretty sure was going to take place as soon as they stepped foot outside the hospital. Alice and Edward offered to go and pick up Conner from Angela's and tell her the news. Conner said his sister was the prettiest, wrinkly baby he had ever seen.

I was so tired and Jasper noticed that I kept trying to hide my yawns so he forced everyone to leave so I could sleep. Esme and Renee refused to leave without pictures so they posed Jasper and Conner on the bed with me, we placed Maddy carefully in Conner's arms with Jasper and I both keeping a hand on her the whole time. After what I'm sure was an entire memory card full of pictures everyone finally left. Renee and Charlie took Conner back to Charlie's so they could spend some time together.

I fell asleep almost as soon as they all left the room. I woke up sometime later and saw Jasper holding our daughter, talking to her softly.

"…I know Uncle Em looks scary but he's really just a big kid. And your Mommy…she the most beautiful person I've ever met. I fell in love with her when we were five years old and she gave me her chocolate chip cookies….

**AN: _I hope I didn't do too bad with the labor and delivery, like I said I have no experience. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on the story, I'll have the _****_epilogue up as soon as possible _****_and I hope you'll go check out my new story "To Belong"_****_._****_ Please review, it makes me very happy!! Much love, quickbunny01_**


	14. Chapter 1 repost

**Hello all! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I received a few emails telling me that chapter 1 was messing up and you could not read all of it so I'm reposting in hopes that this version will work. Thanks-quickbunny01**

_**Author's Note: Welcome back angels! I hope you guys enjoyed "Where you least expect it". Please review and let me know what you think!! I'm glad you've come back for the second part of the story:) Remember read and review. Here you go the first thrilling chapter**_...

**Disclaimer:**** Belongs to Stephenie**

"_**Where it should be"**_

_Sequel to _

"_**Where you least expect it"**_

ONE YEAR LATER

I twirled the diamond on my left ring finger as I contemplated what his reaction would be. I'm sure he'll be as happy as I am but I'm still afraid to tell him. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I wasn't alone until I felt him sit next to me and start rubbing my back.

"What's wrong Angel?" Jazz asked softly "You've been acting strange for a few days. Did something happen at work?"

"No Jazz I just have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll take it." I admitted staring at my hands.

"You know you can tell me anything. Please tell me I don't like to see you so upset." he pleaded. I took a deep breath and decided to just get it over with.

"Jasper…I'm…I'm pregnant." I finally choked out. He stopped breathing for a minute, I was starting to get worried. Then he picked me up and spun me in a circle laughing happily and kissing my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I chuckled

"Yeah the doctor is pretty positive. So this is a good thing right?" I questioned cautiously.

"Are you kidding? Of course it's a good thing. You know I love Conner but to get to watch your belly grow with our child, then to be there for everything as they grow up…nothing could make me happier Bella. Wait how do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm ecstatic, I was just worried you wouldn't be." I admitted.

"I can't wait." He whispered against my lips before he kissed me then he laid me on the couch and kissed my stomach.

"I guess this means we'll have to move the wedding date up. I hope Ali hasn't sent out the invitations yet. I don't care if she has to redo everything I am not getting married while I'm fat!" I pouted.

"Calm down we'll call and have everyone meet us at Mom and Dad's and we can tell everyone at once. They're already expecting us for dinner tonight, we'll just invite everyone else. Then if Alice gives you any trouble you can unleash your crazy hormones on her."

"Oh ha ha Jazz. You just wait! Soon they'll be so many crazy hormones floating around here you won't know what to do." I told him smirking. He grimaced.

"Okay lets get this started, who all do we have to call?"

"Everyone." I sighed. He glared at me. "Okay you call Carlisle and Esme. I'll call Alice and have her call Edward at the hospital. We can invite Charlie when he drops off Conner after while. Oh, don't forget to make sure Rose and Em will home. And at some point we'll have to call Renee but I think I'll wait until tomorrow to do that." Before I was finished talking he was dialing his cell. "A little excited are we?" I questioned , raising an eyebrow. He leaned over and kissed me softly, barely pulling back he spoke against my lips.

"You have no idea Angel." Kissing me again and grinning like an idiot, before turning back to his phone. I sat there smiling, so happy that he's happy.

I waited until he got the okay from Esme before going into the kitchen, grabbing some juice from the fridge and dialing Alice's number. I had been meaning to call her anyways, she'd been kind of down lately. It turns out that when it actually came to moving to Seattle 3 months ago, neither James or Tanya wanted to uproot their lives to move with them. Edward hadn't acted that upset but Alice took it pretty hard. So instead of renting two separate apartments they went together and got a townhouse. Which is good because they've always been really close and I know Edward has helped Ali a lot. So taking all this into consideration I was prepared for 30 minutes of Alice crying into the phone. I was shocked however when she answered the phone sounding like her old self. She didn't even say hello, just immediately launched into wedding details.

"Alice, that's kinda what I'm calling about. Do you think you and Edward could come to Forks tonight?" I asked, when she finally paused to take a breath, bracing myself for the screaming I knew was going to come.

"What do you mean, **that's** what your calling about Bella? Did something happen? If something happened you have to tell me!" She screeched.

"Alice. ALICE!!" I had to scream for her to hear me over her mumbling something about paying a fortune to reserve the horses. "Just come to dinner tonight and Jazz and I will explain everything. And WHY did you reserve horses? We told you we wanted a small, simple wedding. You promised you could keep yourself in check." It was very quiet when I finished talking. Jasper had heard me scream and was now standing in the doorway looking at me worriedly.

"Fine, Bella, we'll be there but you better have a good explanation if your going to make me change everything. And I'll cancel the horses, I guess. Maybe that was a little over the top for you guys." She huffed.

"Thank you, we'll see you guys at 6. Bye." I hung up the phone rubbing my forehead. Jasper came up behind me and rubbed my back. "I knew I should have paid better attention to Alice's wedding ramblings but honestly how many times can you hear about toile and place settings? And **horses**?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Sweetie, this is Alice. It wouldn't have mattered if you paid attention or not she would have went with what she thought was best." He was now pressed up against my back, breathing on my neck and I was having trouble remembering why I was so stressed. My brain had gone fuzzy and I'm pretty sure I forgot my own name when he started kissing my neck. His hands traveled down my arms and settled on my hips. Suddenly he spun me around so I was facing him and before I could blink he was kissing me. His hands tightened on my hips as he picked me up and put me on the counter, kicking the bar stool out of the way. He stepped in between my legs and pulled me to the edge so I was pressed up against him. Just as he started to pull my shirt up we heard the front door slam.

"Mom, we're back!" Conner called from the foyer. We both groaned but quickly fixed our clothes. Jasper set me back on the floor kissing me once more as we went in to the living room. Conner was sitting on the couch trying to show my Dad how to play his newest video game.

"Hey Dad." I said hugging him. "Did he behave today?" I knew it was pointless to ask. In my father's eyes Conner could do no wrong.

"Of course he did Bells." he said raising an eyebrow obviously noticing our ruffled appearances. "Maybe I should be asking if you behaved today. Should I call before bringing him home from now on?" Jasper and I both blushed and looked at the floor while Charlie laughed and shook his head.

"So, Dad, do you have plans for dinner tonight? We were hoping you would come to the Cullen's with us. I think Esme made your favorite pot roast." Charlie's face lit up.

"Sure, I'd love to come. You know me Bells, I've been eating pizza and microwave dinners since you moved out. What time?"

"Everyone will be there at 6." I told him. I watched his face cloud over when I said everyone. I sighed. "Honestly Dad when are you going to forgive Edward? I have, and he's one of my best friends. I wish you would get over it already. Besides Alice will be there too." Charlie was still holding a grudge against Edward over when we broke up. And no matter what I said to him he refused to even look at Edward, even if they were the only ones in the room. However, Charlie viewed Alice the same way he saw Conner. She could do no wrong and he told her and Rose on several occasions he thought of them as daughters.

"Fine! I'll try, okay? I need to head down to the station for a few hours, I'll see you at 6." He said, kissing the top of my head on his way out the door.

**AN: There you have it guys we're off into the the next chapter of Bella and Jasper's lives. I hope your all interested enough to come back tomorrow. Until then. Much love quickbunny01**

Review this Story/Chapter

Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community Archive 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Author's Note!12. Chapter 1113. Chapter 12


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note:_ Well this is goodbye Angels. For this story at least. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. I'm sad our journey through Jasper and Bella's life together has come to an end. Okay one last time with the begging. I know that over 1400 of you have read "Where it should be" so as a parting gift to me please let me know what you think. Getting reviews really makes my day! Well here you have it guys, the final thrilling chapter..._**

**_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer all others are mine.  
_**

**Epilogue**

**12 years later**

So much can change in twelve years. I thought wistfully as I traced the photo in the album I held in my hands. It was the first picture of my family, taken on the day we became complete, the day Maddy was born. And so much **has** changed! My little girl turned twelve a little over a month ago.

My son…oh, Conner. He's so much like his father and yet so completely different. He wears his dark brown hair exactly the way Jake used to, long, down past his chin and pulled back in a ponytail most of the time. But that's only so it doesn't get in the way of his helmet when he rides his bike. I was still debating on weather or not to kill Edward for that one. Edward's gift to Conner when he turned 17 was a brand new, shiny, black Ducati. Before I had even been able to protest Edward reminded me that my motorcycle was still parked in his parents garage.

Then there's Conner's girlfriend Sara. I like the girl well least I thought I did. She's always polite, doesn't demand anything unreasonable from him and she even helped improve his grades. The only thing I have against her is the fact that two months ago Jasper and I returned home early from a movie one night to find her naked and on top of my son, in the middle of our living room. I had pretty much decided then and there that I didn't like her nearly as much as I thought I did.

Tomorrow marked another change in the making. Conner's high school graduation. I was flipping backwards through the album watching as the Conner in every picture got younger and younger. I was sobbing by the time I reached the first picture in the album. It was of me, looking god awful, holding a tiny blue bundle. The day my baby was born. Jasper wondered into the room and saw me bawling on the couch. He looked terrified for a moment until he saw the album on my lap. He wrapped his arm around me and let me cry on his shoulder, probably leaving make-up stains that I would never be able to get out.

"Feeling better?" he asked when I had calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry. I just can't believe he's grown...Oh, did you need something?" I asked, realizing he probably hadn't left the party in our backyard for no reason.

"Ummm…the kids are starting to get hungry so I thought we should start the grill. But I can get Alice and Rose to help me if you need to take a little more time."

"No, I'm done being silly for today. Tomorrow will be another story though so be prepared." I warned.

"I think I can handle it." he laughed, helping me up and leading me into the kitchen.

I could see all our guest through the huge glass pocket doors leading out to the patio and swimming pool. All our family was here and most of Conner's friends. There were a lot more people in our family now. Em and Rose had two boys Garrett who is 11, Kevin, 9 and their beautiful little girl Emma who just turned 6. Edward and Alice have two girls Sophia, 10 and Ava, 7. Plus there's Angela and Ben, who we have pretty much adopted into the family, with their two, Brody, 18 who is of course still Conner's best friend and Allison who is now 15.

"You go ahead and get the grill ready and send in one of the boys to help carry the food. Preferably one of them that's not soaking wet, please." I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest for a moment. He kissed the top of my head before going out to start the grill. I could see Emmett, Edward, Ben, Carlisle and Charlie surrounding the grill. I laughed and silently prayed they wouldn't blow it up. I pulled trays of hamburger patties that I had made the night before and hotdogs out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. A few minutes later Conner and Brody came in to carry them outside for me.

"Thank you boys."

"No problem Mom." they both said, kissing me on the cheek. I turned back to the counter and was chopping vegetables for the salad when I heard a smack as someone ran into the glass doors. I shook my head as the door opened. Without turning around I knew who it was and that he had probably done it on purpose just to make someone laugh.

"E.J., if you track water across my carpet you won't live to see your first day of college." I told him, laughing. E.J. was another of Conner's friends, the 'Emmett' of their group and besides Brody, whom I considered my son, E.J. was my favorite.

"Don't worry Mama Hale, I'm dry." he replied as he dashed through the room and up the stairs. He came running back down a few minutes later and I seriously doubted that I wanted to know what he had done up there.

"Can I help with anything Mama Hale?" he asked, pausing in the kitchen door.

"Actually E.J. could you grab one of the other guys and carry out the tub of drinks, please."

"Oh, I can do that …"

"NO! Get someone to help you or you'll hurt yourself." I said interrupting him. Like I said he is the 'Emmett' of the group and I have had to take him to the hospital a few times for trying to do something like lift the giant tub filled with soda, bottled water and ten pounds of ice.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"Thank you, E.J."

We spent the evening eating and talking. The kids played in the pool and tormented each other mercilessly as always, they were all like brothers and sisters and treated each other as such.

The next morning was spent in a rush getting ready. I had somehow ended up with a few extra kids, not that this was something unusual. Alice, Rosalie, Angela and I had given up trying to stop this from happening long ago since we all lived within a few blocks of each other, so when we woke up and found someone else's child asleep on our couch or floor we simply called the respective parent and told them where their child was. I had somehow ended up with Allison and Sophie, luckily the kids kept clothes at each house for occasions such as this so it wasn't too much of a hassle.

We finally made it to the high school with ten minutes to spare, a rare occurrence, we usually ran late. The guys had gone ahead of us to take Conner and Brody since they had to be there early. Don't ask me why it took five grown men to escort two teenage boys to the school because I have no clue. We had just settled into our seats and counted our children yet again to make sure we weren't missing anyone when I spotted someone very familiar. I shook my head to clear it, no that wasn't possible. I continued my conversation with Angela, convinced that I was imagining things. A few minutes later I saw him again, talking to Jasper and heading towards us. I excused myself, asking Alice to watch Maddy for me and went to meet them.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"I'm retired Bella and I'm safe. I came to watch my son graduate."

I was shaking from head to toe. This couldn't be happening, I hadn't told Conner about his father yet, I honestly still hadn't decided if I was going to. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and supported my weight before I collapsed. I looked pleadingly into his eyes, silently begging him to explain to Jacob.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Jacob, we haven't told Conner anything about you. Bella is afraid that if we do then he's going to hate us for keeping it from him for so long." he explained.

"Are you asking me to stay away from my son Bella?" Jacob asked sadly.

"No Jake. I just never thought you would come back and I didn't want to hurt him by telling him about his father whom he could never know. And now you're here and I don't know what to do." I said, looking at Jasper once again. I could see the worry in his eyes as well. Would telling our son the secret we had kept for so long tear our family apart?

"I'll explain everything to him and let him know that you had no choice but to keep it from him. If he wants to hate someone then it should be me." Jacob said, looking toward the line of graduates. I followed his gaze and saw Conner waving at us as he laughed with his friends.

"You'll still have to let us talk to him first Jake. You can't just walk up and say 'Hey remember me'. And he should be able to choose for himself weather or not talks to you." I told him, my words coming out a bit harsher than I had intended. "Sorry." I apologized, trying to smile at him.

"We need to sit down. Jacob do you want to sit with us?" Jasper asked politely.

Jacob nodded and followed us back to our family. Everyone was looking at us strangely. Alice, Edward, Angela and Ben had already recognized Jacob and were staring at him with open mouths.

"We'll explain later." Jasper told them as we took our seats. Jasper pulled Maddy onto his lap. She may be twelve years old but she's still Daddy's little girl. I understood his need to hold onto our child right now as we were afraid we were about to lose our other one.

I somehow managed to forgot everything and be happy as I watched Conner and his friends receive their diplomas, I even cheered for Sara when she walked across the platform. But all too soon Conner was making his way toward us and the panic set in again.

"Mom are you okay?" he asked when he managed to fight his way through the crowd and get to us. I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him like my life depended on it.

"I'm fine sweetie. Your Dad and I need to talk to you after while that's all." I told him, when I was able to let go of him.

He groaned. "This isn't about colleges again is it? Because I told you I would decide and I working on it, I promise."

Jasper hugged him and shook his head. "No, that's not it. We'll talk about it later, okay." he said, somehow managing a weak smile.

Conner was congratulated by all of the family and after ten minutes asked if we could go home so he could change clothes before going out with his friends to celebrate. We had had his party the day before at his request because he had made plans to do something with his friends today.

"Sure. Edward is it okay if Maddy goes home with you guys for a little while?" Jasper asked, turning to Alice and Edward who still looked like they were in shock.

"Ummm…" Was all Edward seemed able to say.

"Yeah that's fine. She can stay as long as you need her too." Alice finally answered for him.

After saying goodbye to everyone we drove Conner home and told him we would talk to him when he got back home tonight. Jasper and I had decided not to ruin his day, he had worked too hard for this and he deserved to have fun.

I spent the remainder of the day crying while Jasper tried unsuccessfully to calm me down.

"He's going to hate us Jazz." I moaned for the hundredth time. He ran his fingers through my hair, a motion that usually calmed me down.

"He's a smart boy, Bella. He'll understand. He might be upset with us for awhile but he'll come around."

Conner was due back at 8 and we had told Jacob he could come over at 8:30 so by 7:45 I was up and pacing. I heard Conner's bike in the drive and froze. He was early and I wasn't ready for this. Jasper came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Just stay calm Bella. I can tell him if you want me too."

"No, I need to do this. I should have told him before now." I replied, still shaking.

"Mom, Dad , I'm home." Conner called from the entryway.

"Could you come in her for a minute sweetie."

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he came in and flopped on the couch.

"We have to tell you something baby, and I'm afraid your going to be mad at me when I do." I told him, trying desperately to control my nerves.

"What is it Mom?"

"It's about your Dad…" I started. His eyes immediately went to Jasper.

"No sweetie, your biological Dad." I corrected his assumption quickly.

"What about him? He died when I was like 5 right?"

"Well, that's what we have to talk to you about. Your father isn't dead. He left us and joined some super secret military organization. I found out by accident right before Jasper and I got married and I was forced to swear never to tell anyone besides Jasper. It was for our safety, Jacob was apparently dangerous to be around because of the type of work he did he always had people after him." I paused, letting my words sink in. Conner was staring at me with an unfathomable look on his face. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he finally asked, still trying to understand everything he had just been told.

"He's here. He wanted to come and see you graduate." Jasper told him.

Conner's face finally screwed up in anger. This was what I had been waiting for.

"So you've been in contact with him for all these years and never bothered to tell me." He accused.

"No! The last time we had any contact with him was the day your mother and I got married. He left a letter and your necklace in our limo." Jasper said.

Conner fingered the medallion he still wore around his neck for a moment before ripping it off and throwing it onto the table. I jumped as the metal struck the wood.

"What makes him think that after abandoning me all those years ago and never contacting me that I would want to see him now?" He shouted, jumping off the couch and pacing around the room.

"I told him that it was your choice as to weather or not you see him Con. I'm not going make you do anything you don't want. Sweetie, I'm so sorry we've ruined what should have been a wonderful day for you. I should have explained everything to you a long time ago." I said sobbing into Jasper's shoulder.

Conner glared at me for a moment before sighing. "Mom, I'm not mad at you. I am very upset and still confused but I know you only did it to protect me." he said as he came over and took me from Jasper's arms. I clung to him, barely hoping to believe that he didn't hate me. The doorbell rang a few minutes later as I was finally getting my tears under control.

"That's him isn't it?" Conner asked as his arms stiffened around me.

"Yeah, what do you want me to tell him?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Mom?" Conner asked hesitantly. He was asking me what he should do. My heart soared that my little boy still needed me but shattered at the same time because I didn't know what to tell him.

"Con, you know I've always wished that you could know Jake, but I can't make this decision for you. I'm sorry baby, but you need to decide if you want to let him into your life." I told him sadly.

"Okay Dad, you can let him in but I want you both to say with me." he said, clutching to my hand like he was 5 years old again.

"Of course baby. We'll stay for as long as you want us too." I reassured him.

Jasper left the room returning within moments followed by a timid looking Jacob. Jasper indicated for Jacob to take the chair across from the couch that Conner and I were sitting on before sitting down next to me. He rested his arm over my shoulders so he could place his hand on Conner's shoulder.

Jacob cleared his throat nervously "Conner, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'll try and answer everything I can. What all have you been told?"

Conner stiffened as soon as Jacob started speaking. Instead of answering the question he looked pleadingly at me.

"We told him why you left and why we weren't able to tell anyone. That's pretty much all we know anyway." I explained, my words coming out rather harsh. This time I didn't apologize, he was causing my baby pain.

"Were we not enough for you? Did you ever even love us?" Conner asked, his feelings of rejection dripping from every word.

"God no Conner!…I tried to explain this to your mother all those years ago. I thought I could help make things safer for you. I became the best in my field by thinking what if this guy is planning to strap a bomb to his chest and walk into a mall in Seattle where you might be happen to be. Thinking of you and Bella was the only thing that got me through some of the hardest times of my life. I love you more than my own life. Everything I've done has been for you."

Conner just shook his head, he had tears in his eyes but he was trying not to let us see. I couldn't figure out what he was feeling. I wanted desperately to take away his pain but there was nothing I could do.

"I don't know Jacob. I think I've had enough for today maybe in a few days we can talk again." Conner said, his voice strong, not betraying the whirlwind of emotions I could see in his eyes.

Jacob visibly flinched at the hardness in his son's voice when he said his name. "I understand. I'll leave you my number and you can call me whenever your ready." Jacob told us as he stood. Jasper walked him to the door while I sat with Conner who hadn't said anything else or even looked at me.

"Are you okay son?" Jasper asked when he returned.

Conner nodded his head but broke down sobbing on my shoulder seconds later. I held him to me and looked hopelessly at Jasper over his head, my own tears pouring silently down my face. Jasper shook his head and shrugged, not knowing what to do either.

"I…I don't know what I supposed to feel. Or think. Or how to even react. I'm so pissed but at the same time I'm happy he's alive." Conner said when he finally calmed down enough to talk.

"We can't tell you how to feel or think or act, Con. But we will support whatever decision you make. Your mother and I will always be here for you so take some time to think about what you want to do and if you want to pass up an opportunity you thought was lost to you along time ago." Jasper said, coming over and sitting beside of us and putting his arm around our son.

Conner agreed and went to his room. I collapsed against Jasper as soon as he left the room. He ran his hands up and down my back in an attempt to calm me.

"It could have been worse Bella. I think he just needs time to absorb everything."

"I know. I just wish I could help him." I whispered.

Two weeks passed before Conner brought up Jacob again.

"Mom, I think I'm going to call him. It doesn't feel right not to give him another chance."

"I'm glad Conner. Jacob is a really good guy. I think when he made the decision to leave us he really believed that he was making the right choice. I try to think of it like this. I'll never regret my relationship with Jacob because it gave me you. But if he hadn't left us then Jasper might not have ever been in our lives."

"I never thought of it like that. But it's still going to take some time for me to forgive him." he said thoughtfully.

"That's okay, take all the time you need. His number is by the phone." I told him, hugging him as I left the room.

**AN: ****_Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers!! I hope you liked it the last of my little stroy! Once again if you haven't reviewed before here's your chance to tell me what you think. And to those of you who have been reviewing I love hearing from you and I can't wait to hear what you think about the epilogue! Please check out my new story "To Belong' the link is in my profile. Much love Angels. ~quickbunny01~  
_**


End file.
